Back to the Country
by vikkisecret42
Summary: Bella and Rosalie were forced to leave their small town when their parents divorced. Now these big city girls aren't so little anymore and have been up to no good. Their actions force them back for the summer where they will be reunited with their past.
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Country

Summary

Bella and Rosalie Swan have lived In Maycomb Alabama since they were little. They are best friends with the Cullen's and the Hales. When their parents get a divorce it is decided that they will live with Renee in New York City. Now it's time for them to return. What awaits the city girls?

Rosalie-18 Alice-17 Edward-17 Family: Swan- Rosalie, Bella Cullen- Edward, Alice

Bella-17 Jasper-18 Emmett-19 Hale: Emmett, Jasper

**Enjoy! : ) **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

"I say noooo if you wanna take it slowww, catch up now let's goooooo together we run the shoowwww!"

Kat Deluna was all I could hear blasting through the speakers of club Que Paso. It was one of the biggest clubs in New York City. I was here celebrating my sister, Rosalie's last exam of the year. She was absolutely wasted at the moment.

She better enjoy herself now because we will be in some deep shit when we go back home.

To get here we had to sneak out of Phil's enormous flat. That wasn't the hard part though. Neither was the part of getting in the club. Rose and I have had fake I.d.s since she was 16 and I was 15. She did look 21 and I apparently looked 18. That or the bouncers just wanted to get paid, and as long as we had an id we got in.

The hard part was me walking 8 blocks in 4 inch heels without tripping. Ahhh! As much as I loved fashion, I still couldn't walk in it to save my life.

As I was dancing on the dance floor, when I noticed Rose flirting with this really cute guy. He had long shaggy brown hair with a gorgeous smile and really white teeth. He was wearing the cutest outfit also.

He was wearing a nice tight fit D&G shirt that showed his every ab! Is that a 6 pack? And also a pair of washed Prada jeans. That ones a keeper! Nice looks and good sense of style!

He didn't even seem to know that Rose was full on wasted! He must be too.

Rose was a lucky one. She had inherited all the good genes. Now, I'm not saying that I'm not pretty. I'm just saying that Rose is god damn gorgeous!

She has long blond hair about 3 inches of her shoulder, piercing blue eyes and the fullest lips you have ever seen. At school people practically drool at her 5inch stilettos. She wasn't mean like half the people at our school though. She could be rude at times when she doesn't like you… and she will speak her mind anytime anywhere anyplace, but over all she isn't a bitch.

I on the other hand had wavy brown hair about the same length as Rose. It has blond highlights and it would, for some weird reason, turn like a reddish color in the sun. I have heard that my hair is to die for.

My eyes were a sparkly brown that glittered when the light hit them. I was never rude to people and wouldn't exactly speak my mind, but people still liked my sister better. I mean I did have quiet a few boyfriends and everyone always wanted to talk to me, but nobody drooled at my feet. (This is totally fine with me)

At school I was always with Rose, Rose was always with me. (Except for in classes. She was one year ahead) we were like one another's security blanket. We ok the guy before we went out n a date with him, or even just a kiss. It was a rule. Another rule was that we had to always rate our outfits.

If the outfit was below a 5, then we had to change. That of course rarely happened. In the morning before school, I went into my walk in closet and picked out an outfit according to my mood that morning. After I took a shower I would do my hair and then put my outfit. Once it was rated we would go to school in either Rosalie's red corvette or, my baby, my white BMW m3.

I loved my baby. I got it for my 16th birthday. It goes so fast and yet it doesn't even feel like you are moving unless you have the top down. It seats four people and has tan leather seats. Installed is my GPS system, for I tend to get lost a lot… and my satellite radio.

The first year my parents divorced was hard. Sometimes I would end up crying myself to sleep at night. I wouldn't really talk to anybody in Elementary school. Neither the less my own mother. I was mad at her for leaving my father. For some reason I thought it was all her fault, I later learned that it wasn't. So, throughout the school year my mom kept getting calls from my teacher and the consolers' saying that they are worried that I won't make any friends and they want to know why and all that stuff. After so many phone calls my mom finally gave in and made me go to counseling.

The first time was awkward. They would introduce themselves and then try to get me to talk. I said the bare minimum. After a while they were beginning to thaw their way through my act. They eventually found out about the divorce and how my mom made me move away from my family and friends. I then realized that I was mad.

After holding everything in, I walked up to a wall in the counselor's wall, and before I acted I said "I'm sorry about this" and I punched it. I punched it again and again until my fists started to bleed. Then I slumped to the ground and started to bawl. I just let everything out. Then Jane (counselor) walked over to me and sat next to me. She hugged me and said don't worry about.

She got everything out of me. I told her about Maycomb Alabama and the Hales and the Cullen's and my family down there. I told her that I was mad at my mom for letting this happen.

We then called my mom and Rosalie in, for she too had been having trouble coping with everything. We all had a family discussion and learned what had really happened.

MY mom and dad had been bickering for a while but one night it got really bad. I don't remember clearly but apparently Charlie's boss had given him a pink slip and then his parents got in a horrible car crash. He became really depressed. He wouldn't come home until late and he would smell like smoke and beer. He would forget to pick Rose and me up from school and he wouldn't snap out of it. Renee just snapped.

She demanded that he go to rehab or else she would pack up and leave and take the kids. The second she said take Rose and I away, he straightened up and called rehab the next morning.

For the next few months he would go to rehab for 6 days a week. After 6 months they deemed him ready to leave. Although he had straightened out he wasn't like himself. He acted distant and awkward.

They had both realized that they need to leave one another. They filed for a divorce and they agreed on everything but two things. Rosalie and Me. They would argue and scream. They would try different ideas but in the end it would cist to much or it wouldn't be fair etc. etc.

They had to leave it up to the court. Charlie knew that he was doomed from the beginning. The second the judge saw he had been in rehab he would immediately give us to Renee. It turned out to be true.

We then left and move to New York City. My mom's dream. I was 9 and Rosalie was 10.

As we grew older we learned everything there is to know about makeup, clothes, cars, clubs, hotels and Fake ids. My mom also meet Phil who happened to be a millionaire living in the city. He owned his own record company. Therefore he spoiled us and usually got us whatever we wanted.

Now, back to the amazing club, it was know playing fire burning and I was dancing with this random dude who I didn't even care about.

Across the room I saw Rose trying to catch my eye. She was asking permission to kiss that cute guy she was dancing with a minute ago.

I nodded and she dragged the guy over to the couch.

Even though she was wasted she still remembered the rule!

2a.m.

I was done for the night. After partying for 4 hours straight I was ready to go home.

I started to push my way through the crowds to find Rosalie. I couldn't find her on the dance floor, the couch, or at the bar.

I knew where she was. Probably barfing her guts up in the bathroom. I rushed into the bathroom and what do you know? There was Rosalie head against the toilet breathing heavily.

"Rose? Are you Ok?" I asked

"Well do I look ok" she was interrupted by her stomach. "OH"

I ran to her and pulled back her hair. How much id she have? I could smell some Abercrombie cologne coming from her hair and her dress.

When she was done she was super pale.

"Let's go home now. You don't look so good."

"Really? I know let's go. I need some Coffee and a whopper."

Once we had made it out of the club we walked the 8 blocks to the car and I placed her in the passenger seat. She handed me her keys and I pulled out of the parking lot. I didn't care for drinking much, and I knew what Rose would do since her exams were over.

As the city lights passed by Rose had conked out against the car window. I turned the radio on to country music and set it on a low volume.

Even though we had left the country I still had some in me. Taylor Swift was playing Teardrops on my Guitar. I loved this song. I was softly singing as I was speeding down the highway to go stop at Burger King.

"Cause you're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.

He's the song in the car I keep singing I don't know why I do"

I started humming to myself when Rosalie whispered "You know you are really good. I have always wanted your voice."

"Really?"

"Yea" she had nodded off to sleep again.

Wow. It was huge to get a compliment from her. I always thought she had a good voice, but she would never sing in front of me. One time I snuck into her room and she started singing. I was scarred for life. I never told her that I had heard her nor was I planning on telling her.

When we reached Burger King I went inside and got two coffees and two whoppers.

I got back in the car and woke Rosalie up.

"Rose? Hun get up! I have coffee and meat!" she groggily woke up and snatched a coffee and a burger.

"Get anything on my seats I will kill you" she reminded me.

We ate silently and had the radio playing in the background. I know it may be weird but I loved moments like this. Just the two of us eating junk food with no worries, it was like the old days when know one cared what you ate or what you looked like at 2 in the morning.

"We better head home" Rosalie mumbled

"I know, knowing our luck we will probably get caught."

"Yup! I have already gotten 10 missed calls from mom" she replied

"Great, me too. I wonder what the punishment will be."

"I have no clue" she dozed off and I hit the pedal and speed back to the huge flat.

I pulled into our own personal garage and woke Rose up again.

"Get ready to knock on the devil's door" she said.

We walked slowly up to tenth floor. Phil owned the whole building.

I put the key in the door and slowly pushed it open. Rose stood up as tall as se could and kicked off her heels. I did the same. I knew we were in deep trouble when I saw Phil dozing off on the lazy boy and Renee pacing frantically around the room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the floorboard creak as we walked into the living room.

At first she looked totally relived to se us then totally pissed. She just stared at us and then punched Phil in the arm.

"Oww!" he mumbled sitting up "what was that for?"

"Look who has finally decided to join us!" she told him

"Oh" he replied he liked to stay out of the drama between us.

"Now please tell me why you weren't in your beds at 2 in the morning? Oh, I mean 3 now."

We just looked at the floor not saying a word

"Do you not know? "She asked.

"This is the 3rd time this month 8th time this year! I have had ENOUGH! YOU HAVE US WORRIED SICK THE WHOLE NIGHT WONDERING WHERE YOU ARE! We usually just let it pass. Thinking oh this is just a phase they will grow out of it or it's only a one night thing!

Apparently it's not. I am done with the two of you! I love you both to death but I can't stand this." She scolded.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered

"Phil and I have discussed many options. Taking away your cars, your cell phones, TV, shopping privileges and other things but we know that won't really do anything. We have tried it before and it teaches you nothing. So, instead of the two of you going to Hawaii for the summer, you will be spending the whole summer with your father in Maycomb."

"WHAT!" We both screamed at the same time.

"You heard me" she said firmly

"But what about the tickets! They are non refundable tickets. You can't just take our whole summer vacation away from us!" Rose defended

"Watch me girls."

"That's so unfair! What are you going to do with the tickets!?" I whined

"I will be using them. Phil and I will go on a second honeymoon." Know I would go shower and pack you will be leaving in two days. Oh and Rosalie? I need the keys to your car."

"Why just mine?" she screeched

"Your sister didn't come home wasted, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't her idea."

"UGH!"

I sulked to my room and went to go take a shower. What good was going to come out of this? I haven't been to Maycomb since I was 9. It's been 8 years since I have even talked to anyone from that part of the country.

I turned the water off and wrapped up in a towel.

I tiptoed across my carpet and scooped up underwear and some sweatpants and a t-shirt. I threw them on and pulled down my covers. I lay down and pulled them up to my chin.

I could still hear Rose and Renee going at each other. I looked at the clock once more and closed my eyes, being lulled to sleep by the swift hum of the air conditioning and the argument going on between Rose and my mom.

**Hey! I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Also, check out my other story "Sealed with a Dare!" **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Please Review!**

**Check out my other story too!**

**Sorry took so long!**

Chapter 2

BPOV

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I've been waiting for you but you never showed, is this in my head I don't know what to think, he kneeled to the ground and pulled out a ring-"

I suddenly arose to Taylor Swift booming out of my alarm speakers.

It was 6:00 in the morning. Every Saturday I would get up early and go for a run in Central park. Rose used to come with me, but she has become way too lazy and she probably has the biggest hangover ever.

I quietly went into my huge closet and went to the back to find some running clothes. I pulled out a pair of black adidas soccer shorts and a light blue tight fitted under armor shirt. I pulled on my Nikes and walked to the kitchen.

It was extremely quiet and I crept to the counter and grabbed an apple. I was about to head out the door when I remembered Sally. She is my iPod touch. I can't live with out her. To get to my room I have to pass my mom's bedroom. I could quietly hear her talking to someone on the phone. It sounded like a…Sue? Huh.

I waited around and picked up a couple of things. It went mostly like this

**Bold: Renee **

**I just don't know what to do! I mean, sneaking out and sometimes coming home wasted! Well, only Rosalie**

Mummers from the other side

**I sure do hope that the girls will understand**

Sue says something

**Are you sure? I mean they are a lot to handle. Especially together…**

Sue says something

**You have room?**

Sue says something like she is very excited.

**Ok, well I will fill the girls in today! Thanks so much for everything Sue! I owe you big time! Alright, goodbye. **

After she hangs up she falls down on the bed and lets out a huge sigh. "What am I going to do with these girls?" she started mumbling to herself and drifted asleep.

Who in the freaking world is Sue? Why was she telling her all this? She probably just made a new friend or something. Renee tends to do things like that.

I ran to my room and got Sally and was leaving my room when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

I started to scream but it was muffled by a hand

"Shhhh" Rosalie whispered "It's just me"

She was dressed in similar things to me except in a bright yellow t-shirt that said 'Salty Dog Café' we had visited there when we went on Vacation to Charleston.

"You scared the crap out of me rose!" I said

"Sorry, I just felt like going with you today. It may be the last time in a while.

"Alright." I was about to plug myself up to Sally when she pulled the headphones out of my ears

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked

"I just want to talk with you…" she said

"Me too… lets talk outside" I opened the door and with Rosalie on my heels, walked down to Central Park. It was only about 3 blocks from Phil's Apartment Building. (**As you know he OWNS the building) **

When I saw the grass I started to pick up my pace to a jog

In the early morning the park was quiet and peaceful. It's full of birds and early morning joggers out. I loved it. It let me think and clear my head, but I'm glad that Rose is with me today

Rose was the first to break the silence.

"I can't believe mom is sending us to Dad in Maycomb. WE haven't been there in like forever! It's not like Dad has even tried to come visit us, or ask us to come to him!"

"I know, what are we supposed to do for the whole summer?" I responded

"Well, I think that the Cullen's and the Hales still live there…we could maybe hang out with them." She suggested

We were still jogging, but at a brisk pace. It was really quiet considering its New York City.

I looked at Rose like she was crazy

"What?" she asked confused

"Rosalie, we haven't talked or e-mailed them in like 10 years! It would be so awkward to be with them" I pointed out

"True, but they are still our friends. We promised that we always stay friends and it wouldn't be for all day, only on weekends and evenings." she explained

"One: We were 9 and 10. That was 8 years ago! Who knows what is going on with them? It was just a stupid promise that a bunch of little kids made. Second, how will you know it will only be on weekends and evenings?" I reasoned

"You know how we got out of school yesterday?" she asked

"Yeah…? What does that have to do with anything?" I said

"They started school later than us. They still have I think about 3 weeks left." She stated

"Oh. Well than it proves our point that our summer is officially going to suck" I said a little disappointed

You see, before we left Alabama, the six of us were inseparable. The very best of friends, we always did everything together. It really didn't matter the age, we would just hang out all together. Go swimming in the swimming hole and walk around the parks and would bug the crap out of the old lady who lived up the street from Emmett. She absolutely hated him.

Now, Emmett should be about 19. I wonder if he is still the carefree wild child that would do anything you would ask him to. In Elementary school and his first year of middle school, he held the record for the most detentions and had at least 10 referrals. Some of the things he did were crazy.

One time, I think that he was in 5th grade, he had this evil science teacher who he hated and vice versa. Anyhow, she had like this prized fish that she was in love with and was obsessed with it. One day she gave Emmett a big fat zero on a project because he had farted when she was explaining it and doing other Emmett things. He was pissed off with her. He had had enough of her crap that she was giving him.

So, after school one day, he waited until she left and then snuck into her classroom. His first idea was to eat the fish, but the thought that torture would be better. So, he first replaced all the water in her water bottles with the fish tank water, and then pulled the fish out of the water and dropped it on her desk and let it die on the desk.

The next morning he went into class and sat down and started doing his morning assignment like nothing was wrong. When the teacher walked in she went to her mini fridge and pulled out one of the fish tank filled water bottles. She took one long sip too. The second that she really started to taste it, her eyes apparently started to bulge and she spat the water across the room.

"Ugh! That is the worst tasting water I have EVER tasted! It must be the fridge or something. So, she then started to clean out the fridge when some kid yelled "What is that disgusting smell!" she then started to sniff the air and caught a huge whiff of it. She turned to Emmett and asked "Emmett? Did you just toot?"

"No, ma'am" he answered innocently

She wondered around the room and then spotted the smell.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! MY BEAUTIFUL FISH!" she screamed

Let's just say Emmett's parents were not to happy with the 3 day suspension

Now that I think about it I do kind of miss him. I never thought I would say that. He may annoy the hell out of me, but is like the brother I never had.

"I heard mom talking to this Sue lady" I said to Rose

"Sue? Who is Sue?" she asked

"I have no idea what so ever" I said

"What did she say" she pursued.

I told her what I had heard and she just shrugged her shoulders.

We had gone for a two hour run talking the whole time.

When we reached the house it was 8 in the morning and like 80 degrees outside. I crouched my way into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

Rose sat next to me munching on an apple.

My mom and Phil then walked into the kitchen.

They sat down across the table from us.

"Well girls, after last night's blow up we have figured everything out. I know that this is short warning, but, in three hours, you and Bella will pack your things and start the drive to Maycomb. We will take Rose's Corvette and you will take Bella's M3."

I was sick of fighting and I new that Rose was too, she we just went to our rooms and started packing.

I tore everything out of my closet and shoved it into my Louis Vittion Suitcases. (Five in total.) I also brought two extra totes full of make up and chargers and all this other junk that I couldn't live without.

I took off my running clothes and went to take a quick shower. Once I had massaged the shampoo I started to shave. I was running the blade up my legs went I felt a slight sting.

"Ouch" I murmured then I remembered something that happened when Rose was 10. About hmm a month before we moved to New York.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie loved to gamble with each other. So, about every week or so, there would be a new bet, dare or lost money. So, any one time the three of them had a bet. They would ding-dong ditch the old lady down the street from Emmett. I think her name was Mrs. Henry. She was old and a widow.

Jasper and Rose bet Emmett his hair. If he got caught, then Rosalie would get to shave hi shead5et. They would ding-dong ditch the old lady down the street from Emmett. I think her name was Mrs. Henry. She was old and a widow.

Jasper and Rose bet Emmett his hair. If he got caught, then Rosalie would get to shave his head. Now, Emmet being Emmett shook on it. So, the next night the three of them snuck out of their house and hid behind a big shrub in her yard. The first person to try was Jasper. He walked up to her house, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

When she came to the door, he dived into the bushes. She opened the door and when she didn't see anyone, she closed it. Then it was Rose's turn. The same thing happened. Finally it was Emmett's turn. He apparently started acting all cocky and he ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. He then turned to face Rose and Jasper, when all of a sudden a hand grabbed a hold of his shoulder. He got caught.

So, the next day, Rose shaved his head. Phew he was hilarious looking! We have never let him live it down, and I don't plan to either.

Wow it sure has been awhile.

I then got out of the shower and threw on a green juicy couture sweats. It would be a two day trip so I had packed PJs and a new outfit.

Once I had everything that I needed was packed away I called Phil in. He came in looking a little frightened.

"What?" I asked

"I was just looking at how much you are planning on bringing. Good thing it's not as much as Rosalie is bringing. I mean you guys are going for about 2 months. Six weeks. They have a washing machine and all down there. You aren't going for a year." He stated

"Believe me. If we were going for a year, I would be bringing my whole closet." I said "and how many bags did she bring?" I asked curiously

"About 8 bags, and oh yea 3 totes."

"That's not going to fit in my car…" I stated

"I know we are taking half and you will take the other half. That's one reason why we are coming to."

"What's the other reason?"

"To make sure you two actually go to your dad's house" he said like he didn't really feel like going on a two day road trip.

After that little speech, we brought all of our bags to the car. AS I walked out of my room, I saw Rosalie leave her room. She was wearing Juicy sweats too. Only hers were pink.

We just looked at each other and smiled. We climbed into my BMW and cranked up the radio. With me driving and Rosalie riding shot gun, we had our shades on a music pumping and the wind blowing through our hair.

Phil and Renee had gotten ahead of us because I am kind of a slow driver. I guess my dad being a cop has rubbed off on me, but not Rosalie or Renee.

Rose was always mad with me driving but since she doesn't have a car, she doesn't have a choice.

"Ugh! Can you go any slower! BMWs are meant for speed darling." She complained

"Chill Rose" I warned

This is going to be a long drive.

**Please review and read my other story thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know that it has been awhile since I last updated! When I finish 'Sealed with a Dare' I will be updating faster! =) I promise!**

**So here is the next chapter. Just bear with me on this chapter and pretend it's realistic! Thanks**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine…. So sad**

BPOV

We had been on the road for 1 and a half days. We would be finishing the trip up later today thank god. Rosalie had been annoying the crap out of me. The whole time all I heard were complaints.

The main complaint was 'God Bella, are you a freaking turtle?' or 'A grandma could go faster than you!' I mean I actually value my life and my car.

There I go venting. Rosalie could be a little high maintenance at times. Who am I kidding? She was high maintenance all the time. The thing was if you really loved her, you would learn to deal with it. My mother, Phil and I had. I just can't wait to see the lucky guy who gets to keep her for the rest of their lives. He is going to be one lucky bastard.

We were in South Carolina right now so we should be in Alabama in about 5 hours. It was noon right now, so we would arrive in the evening which means I can go to sleep faster without Rose bugging the crap out of me. I mean after spending a solid 36 hours with someone, you would be about ready to rip their heads off too. I wonder how my dad and all the others will react to the new Rose. After we moved from Alabama to New York, we discovered the magic of Phil's plastic money. We also learned about designers and make up and 'how to' with guys. What can I say? We became experts.

When we do arrive in Alabama hopefully they won't see us as high maintenance bitches that get everything their heart desires. Which is NOT true. It just happens to be that Phil is willing to give us whatever we may like. If they did give us whatever we wanted, we would be on a plane to Hawaii, but no.

I was actually nervous to see how the Cullens and Hales had grown and changed over the past eight years. I wonder what they looked like.

Jasper was always the polite southern gentleman. He had the adorable little accent. He and his brother (Emmett) had lived in Texas before they lived in Alabama, only the accent stuck with Jasper. I wonder if he still has it. Any who, he had those baby blue eyes and round face plus the shaggy dirty blonde hair. He was also always calm. Nothing ever ticked him off, and when you did, you RUN! Ha. For some strange reason I could always see him and Alice together. They evened each other out. Alice was the bubbly spunky one that kept you on your toes. I love that girl. I regret not keeping up with her. To go with her personality she had this wild mess of hair. When we had left she still didn't know how to style it. Her hazel eyes could make you melt. They had the perfect amount of every color in them. The main color was a sparkling green and it had a mix of blue swirled into it. They also had specks of brown in them. No one could turn down those eyes.

Emmett, Jasper's older brother, was a lunatic. He could brighten anyone's day. He of course is the kind of person that would land you in jail and be right next to you saying that was awesome! Once we get out let's do it again, just not get caught. He was always tall for his age and had black kind of curly hair. His eyes were a piercing blue that would light up when he smiled. I think Rose had a crush on him for a little while but it eventually went away when she spotted some other guy.

Then last but not least, is Edward. I thought that he was the cutie out of the batch. He had those emerald green eyes and a smile that could take your breath away. Or so I remember. He was the most understanding and patient. He could wait for things unlike Emmett. Not meaning to point any fingers. He had this unique color hair that you could spot from miles away. A bronzed haired boy with a cute smile and mesmerizing eyes, I'm betting that girls swoon over him now. I know that Edward wouldn't be cocky about it and turn into a player. (**A.N. and he is not a player**) He, like Jasper, respected girls and values and all that other stuff.

I was snapped out of dreamland and into reality when my new blackberry storm buzzed in my lap. I looked down and opened the message from my mom. Phil and Renee were about an hour behind us since they left the hotel and hour later than us. This is a surprise considering Rose and I were together getting ready.

The text message read,

"I forgot to remind you girls but we will be meeting your dad at this address (insert random address) he doesn't know that the two of you are coming. Will b a surprise bday gift!"

Huh? Birthday gift?

I replied as fast as I could

'Bday gift?'

I placed my phone back in my lap and continued to watch the road. My phone buzzed moments later. For a lady who barley knows how to call a person on a phone she sure could text fast.

The message read

'Yes, today is ur father's 40th Bday.'

Ha! That is how out of it we have been. After a few more messages I learned the following information

It's Charlie's birthday

I had no clue that it was

Rose and I were the 'gifts'

He was having a party at (insert address here)

ALL his friends and family were going to be there.

Since when was Charlie able to plan a party? He was barley able to make a sandwich with out chopping off his fingers, let alone plan a whole party.

The party was at an outside park with one of those big tents and fancy chairs and table cloths and southern party stuff. I wonder who all is going to be there. Fellow officers from work? Charlie was never a social person at all. He even has trouble being social with his own family! I mean not talking with us for 8 years? Beautiful.

We were now nearing the state border of Alabama and I was getting this huge pit in my stomach that was getting deeper and deeper every mile that we got closer. Only two hours until we are officially back to the Country.

----------2 hours later-----------

We had finally arrived in Maycomb and I was a nervous as hell. My hands were shaking and I was messing with my hair and playing with the hem of my white sundress. I know this is random and all but, Rose and I were both wearing white sundresses. Huh, I never realized that we usually dressed alike. That was going to have to change soon. **(Dresses on profile, I really love their dresses!!)**

I could tell Rose was a little nervous also. She was fidgeting with everything her hands could touch and inhaling huge gulps of air. The strange thing was she was fanning her herself in a convertible with the top down. Can you say strange?

As we neared closer to our hometown I looked around the old quiet city and everything was becoming all too familiar. For one, I remembered where everything was and where to serve because there was a pot hole and strange things like that.

As we turned right off of Cannon BLVD, I saw the beginning of Samson's Park. The place where Charlie was having his 40th birthday party and right smack in the middle of it was a HUGE tent. It had one really long table in it with plenty of chairs and a ton of waiters carrying dishes and champagne. Since when did Charlie have big fancy parties? Ugh…never! As we were pulling into a nice shady spot underneath a huge maple tree, we were getting a lot of lustful and strange stares from by- standers strolling along the park. (We were a few yards from the tent so no one from the tent could see us.)

"What is their problem?" Rose muttered

"I was thinking the same thing…is it my hair or something?" I said. I looked in the review mirror and checked my hair. It was down and it had the beach wave look to it. It was parted down the side and my side bags were just the way I liked it. Rose's hair was down and had volume and a LITTLE poofed upon the top. She had a black hair band in it to match her heels and ruby pink cinch tote.

"No, it's not your hair. I think they are staring at the car." She noted

"They stare at it like they haven't seen a BMW before." I mumbled

"Probably haven't considering Maycomb. So, what do we do next? Just prance over and say 'Hey dad! I haven't seen you in 10 years and I thought today would be the perfect day to come see you!' and plaster a fake smile on our faces?" she vented.

"Since we are the birthday presents shouldn't we like pop out of a birthday cake or something?" I asked

"One: We're not strippers and two: there is no way in hell I'm popping out of a damn birthday cake." She said accusingly.

"I'll call mom and ask what to do." I mumbled as I picked up my blackberry storm. As the phone was ringing I heard an erupting of laughter come from the huge tent. One loud booming laugh powering over all of them. It sounded awfully familiar to me. Hmm… I was then interrupted by my thoughts by mother's voice ringing through the phone.

"Hello? Phil stop!" she answered

"Mom?" I questioned a little grossed out.

"Bella, are you there yet?"

"Yea… we are sitting in the parking lot."

"You haven't gone to the party yet?"

"No…."

"Ok good. Listen wait for us, we are five min. away so the four of us will all walk in together. I know of nervous you guys are meeting your dad again. Sue is also the only one who knows so just wait by your car. PHIL! STOP!" she started to giggle and the line went dead. Ewww I don't want to know WHAT they were doing.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Rose questioned with a sour face.

"Wait" I said sinking back into my seat.

We waited for about 20 min. listening to the radio and going through the junk in our handbags. The mini trash bag was filled with gum wrappers, dead pens, broken clips and old receipts. I never knew I had all that junk in my bag.

About 15 min. later Rose blurted out "I have been stuck in this car for far too long. I refuse to stay in this car anymore" she yelled quite annoyed.

"Where are going to go?" I asked, for I too was sick of sitting in my insanely beautiful car.

"Just stretching my legs, don't worry though, I'm not going anywhere near that over sized tent with billions of snooty southern people and waiters who are wearing that fake smile that is always plastered on their faces. (No offense to anyone. Just trying to get into character)

"I'm coming too. Oh, and by the way, you are technically a southerner also, so I wouldn't say anything." I retorted.

For a while we just walked around the park making sure that no one noticed us…yet. As we were walking around the park this random dude with greasy blonde hair and short (like buzz short) spiky hair came up to Rose and me.

"Why, Hello there Ladies." He slurred. Obviously someone had had a few more beers than they could handle.

"Um… Hi." I said trying to be polite, but Rose being Rose had other things in mind.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Oh! I like those fierce ladies. My name is Mike by the way. And baby you must be tired 'cause you have been running through my mind all day. "He stated, starting to roam her body with his eyes.

Rose looked at him with pure hatred visible in her eyes. She was ready to pound him. And let me tell you she has done that before. We almost had a lawsuit on our hands. She had given this guy two black eyes, broke his nose and fractured his arm in two places. Not to mention, his whole body was covered in bruises.

"Rose…" I whispered softly in her ear.

"I got this" she mouthed back. The only reason why she beat the crap out of that one guy was because he commented on her butt. That was just one thing that you did not comment on with Rosalie Swan. She hated when people talked about it; a very sensitive subject with her. I personally don't know why either. Her butt was perfectly toned and a nice size. Probably something she thought was wrong with her body. She had actually been doing very well dealing with this drunken asshole until he stepped out of line.

We were turning around getting ready to go back to my car when he spoke "Nice Ass baby."

Oh God. This is so not good.

She turned around and her pale porcelain skin started turning a fiery red color, getting brighter by the second. She glared at him and spoke through gritted teeth.

"What?" she practically screamed.

"You heard me babe" he said trying to sound sexy or something.

Rose's hands instantly grinded themselves into fists and she was slowly charging towards him. His puny little brain must have then gotten the picture that she was about to rip him to shreds and he started backing up.

I knew that there was no stopping now, so I decided to help the poor guy who was about to be ripped into pieces.

"If I were you I would run little buddy." I voiced. He started to back off step by step almost tripping over his own feet and with every step he took back, Rose took one step forward. He then tuned hastily and started sprinting across the park…and so did Rose.

"ROSALIE SWAN" my mother screeched after her. Apparently during the little commotion, she had FINALLY arrived.

"Crap! She is going to get us another lawsuit piled on us. Just great" Phil spoke.

Rose, ignoring all of her surroundings, had run straight through Charlie's party tent causing everyone to look up as she screamed "You better run you drunk bastard".

Rose being graceful and all had skillfully dodged all the waiters and exited the tent and was now cornering Mike near an old willow tree.

The three of us started running after her; only one problem. The only way to reach her in time was to go through the tent. To go through Charlie's tent, which I really didn't want to do.

We were standing literally 3 feet away from the tent and Rose was about 3 seconds from putting this man in the ICU. Not a good situation AT ALL.

"What do we do now? We can't go around the tent, for it will take too long and the poor guy will be begging for mercy, but we can't go through the tent either. It's is way too crowded with guests and waiters! If I attempt to run through, I will surely get stuck in a traffic jam and I'm no where fast enough. "My mother was starting to panic. "Bella, you're the fastest one! I need you to stop her. Think of something and fast."

I looked around the tent eliminating all the options that I knew defiantly wouldn't work until I laid my eyes on the long table brimming with guests and drinks.

"Be Right back mom. I have an idea." I said

I ran the three feet into the tent and kicked off my black Chanel pumps receiving hundreds of shocked and confused stares. At the moment I could care less. Rose couldn't afford another run in with the law.

I ran to the long table and jumped on leaving a screaming mother and worried guests grabbing their precious alcohol and food plates. As I looked straight forward I saw Rose slapping the fool across the face and leaving him gripping the tree for his life.

'OH DEAR GOD ROSE!" I bellowed serving cupcakes and vodka. My feet were padding down the table being muted by the white silk table cloth. I looked to my right and saw my mom pushing her way through the bustling crowd while Phil was doing the same thing but on my left. As I was running I could feel the heat pricking my neck and jaw line and the wind was pushing my hair back. I looked to the end of the table were I saw six faces frozen in shock and curiosity at the stranger interrupting a party and darting down the exquisite table lined with chicken, pasta , and wine. The all looked VERY familiar but I didn't really have time to process the faces as I was running out of table. I finally reached the end of the table; jumped over a man who had a receding hairline and old worn out brown eyes. As I darted over him I saw his eyes follow me, this causing me to be momentary distracted and ran into a waiter holding a wobbling tray holding up a four layer cake that was yellow and had a white border.

I said 'excuse me' and kept running, when I reached the end of the tent I heard a crash and a shriek.

Whoops.

I had beat Phil and Renee out of the tent as they had predicted and sprinted headlong toward Rose, who had Mike in a head lock.

"Don't you ever talk about my ass you hear me dumbass!" Rose muttered fiercely in his ear as he winced away in fear.

"Rose Stop!" I gasped gripping her waist and pulling away from the willow tree. Renee and Phil had reached us, and were prying her arms away from his head.

When he was finally released from her deadly grip her stared and muttered "Some Crazy Bitch"

She started to charge after him again but was restrained by me pulling her back. When she had tried to pounce again his eyes widened in fear and turned around to run but tripped on his way out. He got up and started to stumble/run as fast as he could away from the violent scene.

Rose's eyes were glowing with fury and looked like she was about to run after him again when we finally let go of her slender waist and toned arms.

"Rosalie, what the hell" my mother mumbled to her.

Rose had closed her eyes and was breathing heavily in and out trying to subdue her anger.

"I don't know." was her only answer. The four of us were standing in an awkward circle just staring around the park, but averting the glares from the chaotic tent.

When Rosalie had finally calmed down enough for her to open her eyes and inspect the damage she had done, I heard a faint squeak coming from my mother

"Well then, that was completely and utterly embarrassing. I guess you two have found new sports to excel in. One girl taking up the sport of table running, while another is taking on Pro Wrestling. Wow, I never knew that the two of you had it in you." Her voice was rising in octaves as she neared the end of the sentence. "Now the four of us have to go back into the tent and apologize for crashing your own father's party. Nice way to go for first impressions girls."

"But" she continued "I will say we know how to put on a show. Bella you ran the whole length of the table with out tripping and Rose you showed women that they can beat the crap out of a guy and teach him a lesson. At least no one will mess with you two."

"And the downside…" Phil voiced

"The downside with Bella's sport is; one: that was extremely rude. You could have knocked over food and drinks. Two: Hopefully your feet were clean. Three: when you jumped off the table, you ran into the guy that was holding the cake. He failed to regain his balance and dropped the four layer cake on your on father's head." She scolded.

I ignored her accusing eyes and surveyed the damage I had caused. The tent was a mess. End of description. The waiters were on a mad dash to pick up everything that had fallen during the commotion. The man at the top of the table had cake splattered all over his black suit, suede shoes and his balding head. I guess that is my dad. The other faces who had seemed familiar to me, just sat in their chairs laughing their asses off. That was until Charlie turned to glare at them. It immediately stopped.

I had zoned out on my mother telling Rose the downside of her actions when some middle aged lady caught my eye. She was looking at us first with a pained expression which turned into confusion, to shock, then realization. I turned back to the group before she called out my name or something else.

"Hey mom, some weird lady is staring at us like she knows us or something."

"Bella, when someone runs across the table I'm pretty sure that they will be stared at –"she was cut off by a faint Voice calling her by name.

"Renee? Is that you and your daughters?" she was coming closer until she reached her side and gazed at her cautiously.

"Uh…yes… wait! You must be Sue!'' so this in the famous Sue. I caught Rosalie's eyes and she eyed the lady curiously. Renee and Sue hugged like they were old friends.

"Sue, I am so sorry for my daughter's rebel behavior." Renee apologized.

"Ha don't worry too much about it. The whole lot of us were about to be bored to tears. Some of the guests that came wouldn't shut up about their jobs or kids or something else like that. These must be Isabella and Rosalie." She smiled at us.

"Just Bella please" I responded a little quietly.

"Who are you exactly?" Rose said bluntly.

"Rosalie! Would it kill you to be polite and behave?" my mother spoke through a fake smile.

"I will if you hand over the plane tickets to Hawaii." She bantered

"In your dreams." My mother snapped. Phil and I took interest in the little robin hopping around the base of the tree, while they had the little argument going on.

Sue stepped in and stopped the argument from getting anymore heated. "I'm Sue Clearwater. Or I guess now Swan." She chuckled.

"Huh?" Rose and I mimicked each other's reaction.

"Yes, your father and I got married about two years ago. I know this is all new and you probably aren't very happy with this situation, but we need to head back to the birthday bash" she smiled as she said it to us and if it were one of the best days in our life or something.

"Are you out of your mind?" Rosalie snapped "I refuse to go over there at the moment. The only was is if Bella and I can go get some fast food. THEN we will join you." She obliged.

"Fine" Renee muttered in defeat. Phil opened his mouth to come up with an excuse to leave but she cut him off and grabbed his hand to pull him across the lawn. Of course our mom made us go through the tent to get to my car. I also had to get my shoes so…it wasn't that much off hassle.

We came up to the tent and many irises rose up to meet the newcomers. Rose and I entered last and weirdest looks of all. We were right behind Charlie and his WHOLE head was covered in yellow icing. Since I was dying to taste the mysterious icing I swiped my index finger across his head and stuck my finger in my mouth.

"Yummy Buttermilk" I said to Rosalie She looked interested and did the same thing that I did.

"God, I haven't had cake in years" she said Charlie turned to glare at us until we said in unison "happy birthday dad!" and then started walking down the side of the table to fetch my shoes. His eyes followed our every move and his mouth was slightly ajar. As I walked closer to my shoes I noticed a bronze haired, dazzling green eyed boy. He was one of the familiar faces I had seen earlier when I was table running. His eyes connected with mine until it was broken by some hyper chick whispering something to him.

I reached the end of the table and grabbed my Chanel pumps and followed Rosalie out of the tent.

When we reached my baby, we hopped in and I started the engine as quick as I could. I maneuvered a U-turn and headed to the nearest burger king.

**I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys! **

**I know it took forever!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! This chapter is short I know, but I will tell you at the bottom because know one reads these…**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh and sorry for the wait.**

EPOV

"Honey, get up! It's two in the afternoon." My mom gestured. She stirred my shoulders and gave me a quick peck on my forehead. I opened my eyes and came face to face with my mom who was standing next to my bed.

"It looks like someone had a late night last night" She smiled

I pulled the covers off and stood up.

"I guess" I mumbled sleepily. Last night I wound up going to bed 6 a.m. because of Emmett and one of his male bonding ideas. On one of his male bonding trips, he would drag me and Jasper out for the whole night. He wouldn't give any hints about where we would be going, what we would be doing, or what kind of shit we would get into. Last night wasn't anything to big. He got his hands on football tickets, so we went to go see the game. After the teeth gritting game, he shoved us in the car and drove to this new club; 'Club Moon'. I hate to admit it, but I actually enjoyed myself. Thus very rare considering it was male bonding time and it was Emmett's idea. The club had two floors and two huge DJ booths. The music was always fast and pumping and the dance floor was always busy.

The three of us are kind of good kids, so we didn't try to make fake ids. In Maycomb, no one really tries to do anything bad. Well, except for Emmett. One time he did get a fake id saying he was 21, the bartender took one look at it, called the cops and Emmett spent one night in custody until Jasper and I bailed him out. He was always getting himself in trouble. That is just the way Emmett is, always on the crazy side. I really wish he was still in High School. In high school the four of us had so much fun. (The fourth one being my sister Alice.) We had daily appointments with detention and the teachers on duty knew us so well, they had spots saved for us. But, the second Emmett left last year, we saw the detention classroom less and less, the craziness stopped, and now school, was just plain old school.

Who knows, it might have been better if the Swan girls were here. The last time I saw them, I was nine. I'm now seventeen. It has been about eight years. The thing is through out those eight years, I haven't heard a single peep out of them. They didn't call, text, e-mail, you name it. I was really shocked when they didn't even show there faces at Charlie's wedding. I never asked Charlie about…he didn't seem sad or unsettled about it either. We were all still close friends with Charlie and in fact, we were heading to his 40th birthday party today.

"You need to take a shower and get dressed in nice clothes Edward." Esme declared. She gave a light smile and headed towards the bedroom door. As she left, another figure marched in. This figure was short, slender and wide awake.

"Get in the shower now! You, or I mean I, still have to pick out your outfit and mine. SO, snap to it." Alice commanded.

"Yes ma'am" I saluted. She turned and growled at me, which was my cue to go to my bathroom.

I walked in and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I looked dead. My face was white and my eyes had slight purple marks. Emmett and his male bonding times.

I turned on the shower to boiling hot water and stepped in. As the water was pouring down my back, I started to slightly dose off…

"EDWARD! You have been in the shower for 45 min! Get your ass out of there." Alice screeched. I guess I feel asleep…again.

I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my hips. The bathroom was filled with steam and my chest was red from standing in the hot water. I could tell that today was going to be just a normal day. I reached for the door handle, but it turned and slammed open before I could give it a twist. Alice was standing there with her petite hands on her hips giving the 'if looks could kill' glare.

"It's about time" she glowered.

She kept a frown plastered on her face and grabbed my arm. I was flung onto the bed with such force I thought my arm was going to be ripped out of its socket. Never mess with Alice when it comes to social events.

"Since you have finally graced me with your presence, let's get started. Now, the party is formal so you will be wearing a white button down dress shirt with black dress pants. Then, throw on you black Swede shoes and you will be ready. I don't really give a crap about your hair, because you will mess it up eventually. Got it?"She demanded

I nodded my head still exhausted from last night, and flopped backwards on my bed. I heard Alice let out a whiff of air and then storm off to the shower.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ 4 o'clock_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So, Edward, how is school going?" Charlie asked

"It's good" I replied. The party was taking place and so far it was boring. Well, for me, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. All the adults were chatting about money, children and gossip. Alice was about to have a sugar rush with all the cake she was eating and wouldn't shut up.

Since I was the closest next to her, it was my ear being talked off. I was about to punch her in the face. But, I knew that I wouldn't ever to that, especially not to a girl, who also happens to be my sister… I think I would be the one who would get beat up in that situation. I hate to admit it, but even though we are twins, and she is younger and smaller, she could still beat the crap out of me. Well, I wouldn't have the nerve to throw a punch at a girl in the first place so it would never even begin. I bet she could take a good swing at Emmett and weaken him. Or just look at him the wrong way. That would work for him any day.

I looked around the huge tent for something to entertain myself with, but it came up blank.

"Hey Edward, what time did you finally crash?" Emmett asked trying small talk.

"6 this morning. Oh and by the way, you got a little something in your teeth" I whisper yelled

"What? What is it" He started searching frantically for a piece of silverware that was shiny enough to see his reflection. As he was working on that, I saw Charlie hold up his champagne glass and start to hit with a knife.

"Seriously?" Jasper whispered across the table. "When did we become so proper?"

"I have no clue, but I'm going to change that" Emmett chuckled evilly his attention back on the table and not his teeth.

While Charlie was still hitting the class, Emmett stood up and walked over to Sue. He started to whisper in her ear and she began to chuckle and gasp. Not to mention a little blushing action. Now, from our point of view, we knew that Emmett was just saying the stupidest things that would come to his hard skulled mind. For us, we knew it was harmless. Now, from Charlie's point of view…not so much.

It probably looked like he was flirting with his wife and making her blush.

Charlie was starring wide at them, his face slowly scrunching up in the corner of his eyes, face turning redder and redder by the second. AS his anger was beginning to flare, so did the knife against the glass. He was striking the glass harder and harder. I then understood what Emmett was trying to do. I leaned over and told Alice who sent a message to Jasper, who was across from us, explaining what he was up to.

The knife was still sending shrills down the spine of the glass and you could see the glass starting to shake. To finally make Charlie crack, Emmett pecked Sue on the check. Sue obviously knew what was going on so she allowed it. That was a totally different story with Charlie.

He brought out his hand with the knife in it and swung his hand inwards with force that you might swat a fly with, only this was sharp edge with fragile glass. When the knife connected with the glass it instantly shattered. The champagne flew across the table and splattered across Charlie's black and white suit.

For a moment, the whole tent was silenced until Emmett burst out laughing. A huge bellowing laughter. The whole tent erupted with laughter echoing across the park which in turn gave us weird stares. That sure did lighten up the party, if only for a moment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now officially boring again. I was considering going back to the car and going to sleep.

The waiters were now starting to serve the main dish. It was pasta. So, you get pasta when you go to a formal party! I was expecting lobster or something a little more elegant.

They began to lay out the dishes in front of us when a blonde with death apparent in her eyes started storming after some crazy dude that had fear in HIS eyes.

"You better run you drunk bastard!" She screeched. She was only a few feet behind him and could clobber him in an instant if she wasn't running. She seemed not to notice her surroundings and didn't even look around. People looked up from there plates to gaze upon the crazy blond, but they instead came face to face with a dazzling brunette running down the table. Wait, was she really _running_ down at table? Talk about rude…but I liked it. It brought excitement to the party. She had her gaze locked on the blonde who was cornering the man into a tree. If she wasn't moving so fast I would have been able to catch a better glimpse of her angelic features but she barley looked this way.

But, luck seemed to be on my side today. As she neared the end of our table she stole a glance at her surroundings. When I finally got a good look at her she looked slightly familiar. I was running images through my head trying match up a face to a name but I came up blank. Who is she? How do I think that I know that face but not know her name? People were starting to remove their plates and drinks from the table incase her foot accidently hit one. Emmett's face was frozen in shock and pure joy. Hopefully this wouldn't give him any ideas for later references. The table would probably brake under his weight.

The delicate girl finally reached the end of the table where Charlie was sitting. The only way down was to jump over him; she didn't seem to think twice about it. Her legs pounced over his head and when they touched base, she knocked into the waiter with the enormous 4 layer cake. She regained her balance quickly, but the waiter was not so lucky.

She mumbled a quiet apology and kept running across the park. The waiter was trying to regain his balance and still hold the cake up straight. The cake seemed to have other plans. It started to wobble and sway from side to side. The waiter appeared to be new at this job and his career would probably end here.

The huge cake took one more dangerous sway and the toppled over onto Charlie's head. For a second he just sat in shock with yellow icing and white cake splatter over his balding head and champagne stained suit.

"Talk about a party crashers!" Emmett bellowed.

Charlie turned his head towards him and shot him a glare. When the shock went away one lady realized she had taken a blow from the cake bomb and screamed. The tent then went to immediate action. Waiters were running around with napkins, water and washcloths trying to subdue the damage. Charlie was furious.

"Who was _that_?" he asked cake dripping from chin to the table.

"I have no clue honey" Sue said looking at the cluster that was gathered around the old willow tree. The crazy guy had escaped thanks to the help of the brunette and now there were 4 people around the base of the tree. The angry blonde was trying to calm down and had her eyes closed and trying to resolve the blow that she caused. The brunette was looking around anywhere but the tent and at the older female figure of the group. The older man was copying her obviously not wanting any part in this.

I then saw Sue turn to get a good look at then and caught the eye of the brown haired girl. The girl quickly looked away and returned to the scolding of the group.

"Honey… I'll be right back."She murmured to Charlie. He gave her a confused face and then returned to cleaning himself off. She sauntered off to the little circle and started a quick conversation with them. Instead of yelling at them or asking 'What the hell were you thinking' she started smiling and laughing and she hugged the older lady.

"What the Hell" Jasper asked shocked "Shouldn't she be pissed?"

"That's what I was thinking too" I replied

"It looks like she knows them somehow…you wouldn't be talking like that to someone who just crashed your party and go over there and be smiling and laughing" Alice whispered out loud. More like it was only meant for her ears.

"You have to admit though… the party was boring and they spruced it up a good bit!" Emmett voiced.

That earned another well deserved glare from Charlie who let out a quick 'humph' and went back to cleaning off. I looked down and thanked my lucky stars I had escaped the food disaster…for now.

I glanced up and saw Sue coming back with the older lady and older man in tow. The two girls who looked our age were hanging back behind them talking to one another and stealing glances towards the cake and the man who had it all over him. Emmett, at this point, got a good view of the two girls and he couldn't pull his eyes away from the blonde who was trying not to laugh. His mouth was agape and it looked like he would drool on himself at any point and time.

They gracefully pranced up behind Charlie and looked at each other and tried to suppress a smile.

I had my attention on the girl with luscious brown hair and big brown eyes. They seemed to sparkle and those eyes reminded me of Charlie and a long lost friend. Her skin was a creamy ivory and her cheeks had a hint of red in them at all times. Without warning, she swiped her index finger across Charlie's head and collected icing and tasted it.

"Yummy, buttermilk" she said. Her voice was smooth and gentle. It seemed to flow out of her full lips with ease. God, she was hot. Not just hot but beautiful.

The blonde then copied her action and said "God, I haven't had cake in years". He turned around to face them and before he could say a word they chanted in harmony

"Happy birthday Dad!" they gave a smug smile and then started walking towards the end of the table. There last words lingered n my mind…Dad? Who the…I watched as the brunette walked around the table and caught her eyes…her big brown eyes. I knew those I eyes were familiar. It was Isabella Swan and Rosalie Swan.

Alice tugged on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, causing me to break the connection between our eyes.

"They are back from New York" she sounded so happy and curious.

Holy Shit.

They Swan girls were back.

**REVIEW! **

**Oh and the important news is that my computer is doing this weird thing, so I have to it fixed I might lose everything that I wrote so that would suck. It also mean it will be hard for me to update…I know that this took forever it was because of sealed with a dare. I will have to update on my sis's computer so please have patients with this wacko computer and with me! Thanks! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I know that you guys are probably about ready to rip my head off, but I am back now! Sorry that it is kind of short, but it's an update!**

**Check out my other stories too! **

**The song for this Chapter is 'Never Say Never' by The Fray.**

**REVIEW!**

BPOV

MY car rolled up the familiar dirt driveway and I looked over at a conked out Rose. She had been the one to convince me to skip the party and come back to our old house. So, after we ate our traditional whopper, we drove back to the same house that we lived in about 9 years ago. Apparently they had kept the same house, the just remolded it a bit.

Who was I kidding? They remolded the whole entire thing. Instead of it being a one story brick house, it had been upgraded to a three story side panel house with tons of windows and a wrap around porch. The porch included a porch swing and potted plants everywhere. I could see the beginning of a fence in the backyard and the grass was actually green instead of the disgusting green color.

I could faintly hear the sound of barking coming from the back yard and figured that they had gotten a dog. Wow, this Sue lady sure has turned Charlie around. When we were young, we weren't even allowed to THINK about a dog, nether the less own one.

He hated dogs, always complaining about how they would bark all night, and poop every where in the house. This lady must have some powers or something to get him to change his mind.

"Damn…this Sue person must be sent from above." Rose had finally awoken and was registering the house.

"I was thinking the same thing darling." I muttered under my breath. Now, don't get me wrong, I have no problem with this Sue person, its just really weird and new. I unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled the key out of the ignition.

"I'm going to go check it out" I stated and hopped out of the car slamming the door behind me. I heard Rosalie shuffling behind me and soon enough she was in sync with my footsteps.

The barking became louder and I saw Rose shudder away from the sound. Like my father, she wasn't a dog person either.

"A dog!" she mumbled running ahead of me to the porch. "I hope that they didn't remodel the locks on the house, because then we would have to go back to that rotten party!"

She grabbed the key out of her purse and stuck it in the door turning it gently. And she enough, the door swung open and we were inside. We walked through the small foyer and made our way to the kitchen. It had a huge window that showed you a glistening pool and a yapping dog charging around the yard. It was a brown and white cocker spaniel that had the cutest face.

"Aw! She is so cute!" I squealed looking out the window.

"Well, you won't be singing that tune when she slobbers all over your Chanel shoes." She snapped glaring at the dog.

I sighed and made my way over to the living room. It was open and right on the north was, of course, plasma and right in front of it was the legendary lazy boy.

"Huh. He still hasn't gotten rid of that piece of junk he calls a chair!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Really? You would think that after everything Sue has done, she could have at least gotten him to get rid of the chair. " I heard Rosalie reply.

I was still just wondering around when a shiny picture frame caught my eye. It was one of those electronic frames that switched the picture out every few seconds. I kneeled down in front o fit and was watching the pictures flash by.

One picture was of Charlie and Sue standing on a dock with the sun shining brightly around them. They were smiling and Charlie was holding up a huge bass. The looked extremely happy and were having a great time. Then another one flashed by. It was another one of Charlie and Sue but thtis one really caught my eye. They were sitting on a boat deck and it was dark outside. The crew had set out a romantic dinner set that face right over the ocean and the lights made the black water shine. They were each holding a glass of Champagne and were staring deeply into one another eyes.

I could see the emotion in his eyes, and it was filled with pure bliss and something else. It was hard to tell what it was…but it looked like a really good emotion to experience. He looked at her like she was the only thing in his world and all he cared about. I just couldn't place my finger on it. ** (A.N. I will be referring to this later in the story! You probably already know what it is, but just wait for the chapter!)**

The one thing that I do know was that he never looked at my mom in this way.

Not once. It kind of pissed me off. Knowing that he never felt that way about my mom, who was his first wife and had given him me and Rosalie. It was like he didn't even care. The picture continued to move and it stopped on one with four figures standing by the pool in their bathing suites and smiling. They each had lemonade in their hands and looked really happy.

The adult figures were obviously Charlie and Sue, but there were two other people who seemed to be closer to our age. A boy and a girl. The picture was taken a while ago and so they were probably older now but still. The looked a lot like Sue so I am guessing that they were her children. Charlie was again, smiling really big and had his arm around the boy's shoulder.

He had adoration on his face and it began to kill me. I guess he finally got the boy he wanted and the perfect daughter and wife. Now, every picture had those two kids in the frame and Charlie was in most of them, showing the same exuberant face in each one.

I watched a few other pictures but then it came back to the one with them on the dock again.

I stood back up and realized that Rose and I weren't in one picture. It seemed like we were being replaced and unwanted. I was trying to hold back tears as I kept roaming the self. I pushed a glass plate to the side and didn't believe what I saw. The whole back row was covered with pictures of us. It had pictures of Rosalie's 7th birthday when she had no front teeth, me splashing around in the pool with those arm floaties and trying to keep my head out of the water. There was one when I dumped a bowl of spaghetti on my head and Rosalie potty training.

She had her head cocked to the side and was smiling about being able to go pee in a toilet. I started to laugh and continued to look at the pictures.

"What are you laughing about?" Rosalie question giving me a weird look.

"Look at all of these" I gestured. She poked her head in next to mine and started to look at all the pictures. Soon enough we were both laughing hysterically at the pictures of us.

One of them, Rose had me in a chokehold on the ground. She had just started to take Twi con duo and wanted to test the moves out on me. That day Emmett was over and he literally had to drag her off of me. He was just like a brother I never had.

Another one we had Marble cake and icing splattered on our faces. It was Renee's birthday and we had gotten into a cake fight. Our hair was matted down with cake and icing mixture and it was dripping from our chins. Rosalie had her arm around my shoulder and we were laughing like monkeys on a high.

"That's defiantly going on my Facebook!" I chuckled nudging her in the shoulder.

"And so is that one!" She smirked pointing to the one with me in a head lock. Thus, we broke into another round of laughter. I reached my hand to the farthest left and grabbed another picture frame. It was the six of us on the swing set eating popsicles unaware of the picture being taken. It was in our back yard on one of the hottest days of the year.

My mom wouldn't give us popsicles so we stole the whole box and were chowing them down like we hadn't eaten in hours. The girls were on the swings, Rosalie on the left, me in the middle and Alice on the left. Alice had red stuff all over lips and was licking the Popsicle. I had the Popsicle turned sideways and you could see my tongue wrapping around it. I was too interested to notice Emmett behind me about to push me off.

He had this crazed look in his eye and his hand were about to push my back. He had a Popsicle stick hanging out of his mouth and red stuff in his hair. I was totally oblivious to his next move being totally interested in my icy treat.

Rosalie had her Popsicle in front of her looking at it like it was going to come alive and eat her. It had just dropped on the ground and she was actually looking at it to make sure it was still editable. Above the three of us, Edward was on top of the monkey bars climbing across the jungle gym. He was holding his treat in his mouth and was trying to keep it there without using his hands.

Jasper was sitting on the slide causally licking his Popsicle ignoring the usual banter and yelling between us. He was looking right at the camera and seemed very calm and peaceful. Little did he know that there was a spider crawling up his back.

In the following seconds after that, it turned into utter chaos. I had gotten pushed off my swing, courtesy of Emmett, who had snatched my Popsicle in the mean time. Edward's Popsicle had fallen out of his mouth into Rosalie's hair, Jasper had noticed the spider and was running around the yard screaming 'GET IT OFF!', and Alice's Popsicle dropped off the stick and into her lap.

"That red dye didn't come out of my hair for weeks!" Rose hissed, but you could she the laughter in her eyes.

"I remember that my knees were scratched up, and Jasper had spider bites down his back!" and then at the same time we both screamed "AND THEN ALICE STARTED TO CRY OVER HER POPSICLE!"

We were laughing so hard that we were on the floor clutching our sides and trying to regain out posture. After we finally settled down we laid there for a little while.

"Those were the good times" She sighed. When she was trying to regain her position, her foot kicked the bottom of the shelves and something came tumbling down. It landed on my stomach and it seemed to be a picture frame with a lot of dust on it. It wasn't one I had seen before; it was pure silver and had the words 'Family, Love and Faith etched into the frame. I sat up and brought the picture to my face.

It was of the four of us. The original Swans. We had gone to this party down near the beach. I was about eight and Rosalie was nine. WE were standing on a porch that faced the beach and had tiki torches sounding us. You could tell we were sunburned on our faces and were exhausted!

But, those little imperfections didn't bother us. We smiled at the camera and took a great picture. You could see the moon in the background and bright stars scattered around the sky. I was leaning back against my mom and Rosalie was leaning back against my dad. We had our heads tilted towards one another and our parents were holding hand in the back ground.

It was before any of the trouble had started and everyone was happy. I wished that it could go back to that. I wished that those bad things never happened and we could be the care free crazy kids that we once were, but I knew that we never could go back and all we could do was move forward.

Rosalie had her head rested on my shoulder and her eyes held unshed tears.

"Why didn't he invite us to his wedding?" She whispered softly.

"I don't know" I mumbled whipping the tears that had begun to fall. I stood back up and put it back where it was. I then just lost it. I lost all of my control right there and then I hadn't even seen it coming and I couldn't stop it.

I broke down sobbing and slid down to the floor letting all of my copped up emotion flare out of me. I barley felt Rosalie come sit beside me and she started to bawl too. We just held each other and cried. We let everything come out from the past ten years and didn't even try to stop it.

I knew that if there was one person who would always be there for me…it would be my sister. We had grown up together and gone through the same thing. I knew that we would always be there for each other no matter what. I loved my sister and there wasn't ever a time when it would dwindle.

I faintly heard the slam of the front door and my mother storming through the house.

"ISABELLA SWAN! ROSALIE SWAN! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! I SAW BELLA'S CAR!" She screeched stomping through the house. She finally saw us huddled up our faced red and puffy. She immediately calmed down and sat next to us.

"What wrong girls?" She asked gently. We showed her the picture and she too began to sniffle. I could tell that she was trying not to let it go like us, but she wasn't doing very well at that.

"Girls…I am so sorry." She mumbled before she grabbed us into a group hug and we all became a crying mess. I then told her about how he had hidden the pictures behind everything else and showed her the moving picture frame.

"I know this hard, but we just have to keep moving." Was her answer. WE just sat in the corner of their living room talking about old memories and it almost felt like old time.

Almost.

**I almost cried when I was writing this chapter… **

**NOW YOU NO THE DRILL! REVIEW! Thank you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I know that it's taking longer and longer for updates, but, I have book reports, and school shopping and all other stuff!**

**Please forgive! **

**Ha! Anyway I will try and update all my stories this week, but I can't promise anything!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

BPOV

After all of our tears were dried, we pulled apart and tried to put ourselves back together. My mother had to go back to the party and allowed for Rose and me to stay at the house while she makes up some excuse for us.

I was fine with that because I couldn't face my father at the moment. I was pissed at him for many, many reasons. For one, we didn't even know he got remarried. He didn't send us an invite or never called to tell us about her…not to mention, we now have a step brother and step sister. WTF? Do we not get to know about them? What are there names? Or, how old are they? We may never know.

Uh. And then that he hid all of the pictures of us behind his new family pictures. I wasn't really found of that idea. I mean, we are his blood children. We have half of him in us. Or, at least I have the half that actually shows through in my features. Rose is all my mother's half. Back to the point, he could have at least acknowledged us. It's like he wanted to kick us out of his life. I don't appreciate that.

I had gone over and pulled out a stool at the breakfast bar and watched Rose pace around the room with her head in her hands. She does that all the time when she is either, nervous, scared, pissed, upset…you get the point. I could faintly hear her muttering things into her hands but I was to worn out to understand.

"So…" I stated trying to get answers.

"So what?" She challenged sitting down beside me.

"What are we going to do when we see Charlie?" I asked playing with a stray orange that was on the counter.

"Oh, so now it's Charlie?" She raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Yup" I popped the 'p' and continued to roll the orange around.

She sighed and let out a breath before continuing. "Well. We are apparently still stuck in this hell hole this summer, so we will have to see him almost everyday…and we can't be complete bitches-"

"And why not?" I said in disbelief. It was usually me who says that we can't be bitches.

"If you had let me finish my sentence you would understand. Now, hence the word 'complete'. We can be, but we can't be total bitches. I he is the person who is letting us stay in his house, and he is known to be quite a bit of a snitch." Se responded throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Fine" I mumbled under my breath.

I guess that was the game plan for the summer. Or, only the part that involved Charlie.

It 10'oclock and know one had returned from the party, so Rose and I decided to call it a night and go to sleep. As we made our way to the stairs, my eye caught on a yellow sticky-note that was posted on the banister. I ripped it off and read the elegant writing on the piece of paper.

Girls,

I had a feeling that you might want to know where our rooms were.

At the top of the staircase, there are two rooms to the right.

They are yours. They have a connecting bathroom for you two to share, or just to see each other without leaving your room. (I do remember wanting to see my sister at night! ;)

I'm so glad to finally have you two with us!

-Sue

I finished reading it and tossed it to Rose her ended up ripping it to shreds before throwing it all over the ground. I'm guessing she didn't like the sister remark, or the sharing the same bathroom. She'll get over herself. We lugged our many suitcases up the stairs and to our rooms before locking the doors and turning off the lights.

I was so tired that I didn't take in my surroundings and went straight to go take a shower before Rose hogged all the hot water.

I turned on the hot water and turned to take in my appearance. The mirror was slowly turning foggy so it messed it up a little but I could see the whole picture. My face was paler than usual and my nose was still a little red at the point. My hair was messed from me running my hands through it; a habit which I rarely do; my eye make up was smudged and I had black tear stains imbedded n my cheeks. I looked horrible. And then to make matters worse, I could see a pimple starting to form on my chin.

Just my luck.

I stepped into the shower and moved at a snail pace. I slowly wet my hair and shampooed and conditioned, I lathered on Dove body wash and cleansed my face. After I finished washing, I just stood there with the scorching water running down from hair, to my shoulders and downward. How was I going to survive this summer?

I sighed and turned off the shower before sliding out. I changed into a tank top and shorts and barged into Rosalie's room. The moment I opened the connecting door, she flew past me and slammed the door behind me. Someone was anxious to be clean.

What to do what to do? Rose's room was similar to mine, except for the fact that her bed was pushed up against the left wall; mine was against the right wall. Her comforter was a royal red and had matching curtains. Mine consisted of pale blue and brown lining. I slid down the wall and was staring to get really bored. I know I could go downstairs and watch TV. But I didn't want to face everyone else yet, It would be weird to have them walking in on the girl that never showed up at the party, in your house watching TV. My eyes scanned the room looking for something to do when they landed on her laptop that was sitting on the floor closed, but on.

She didn't care if I went on her laptop so I dragged my body over the laptop and pulled it open. Facebook and iTunes was pulled up, so I decided to use those apps and also twitter. I filled in what I was doing and started to play calm peaceful music. My eyes were starting to shut and before I knew it, my cheek had planted itself on something hard and the room began to fade away into my dreamland.

EMPOV

The sound of a car door slamming arose me from my peaceful slumber and caused me to roll of the bed.

Damn you Jasper! I thought to myself. He still had school for another three weeks and I was out of collage for the summer, so my day consisted of, sleeping till noon, eating, cleaning myself by taking a shower, TV, Go watch Jasper and Edward play basketball, or pick them up from practice. I know that the basketball season is really late in the year, but Maycomb County High is just plain weird.

Any way, that little schedule is going to change majorly today. I am still going to eat, take a shower, watch TV, and go watch a basketball game, I just have to add in entertain Rosalie Swan and Isabella Swan. This will be good! If you asked me yesterday that I would ever see the Swan girls again and spend all summer with them, I would have burst out laughing and say something is mentally unsound in your head. But, here I am, about to do just that. Crazy, I know.

Last night after they crashed the party, this was amazing if I do say so myself, they left and never came back. At first, no one remembered who they were until I saw Renee enter the tent, and they called Charlie 'dad'. I was so shocked that I was speechless. (This is a very rare thing) (And since I am adding things mentally…I must say that Rosalie is HOT! Her hair had grown out and was to her mid-back, her legs were miles long, she was nicely tanned and her eyes were a killer. They were like Renee's only intensified. I will describe her more later…)

Back to my first train of thought, they just disappeared in a nice white M3 and never returned. I wonder whose car that is…if I do remember correctly, then I saw a brown headed girl open the driver's door, and if Rose is still the same Rose, if that was her car, it would only be her driving it. So, it must have been Bella's car and her driving. I didn't get a clear look at Bella since I was drawn to Rosalie, but I could tell she was easy on the eye. Very easy on the tender eye.

After Charlie was cleaned up after the cake incident, thanks to Bella…we will really get along…, and the entire table was reset, Renee and this guy named Phil sat down. Renee still kind of looked like she did a while ago...but she was happier now. She had more of a happy glow to her. I was happy to see her finally pleased with what life had in store for her. When she was in Alabama, she seemed miserable and always cried when she thought know one was watching. Only, everyone was watching. Everyone knew that Charlie was messed up and needed help, and that their marriage was going down the drain, but know one wanted them to split up and ruin Rosalie's and Bella's life. In the end though, it had to be done.

When Rose and Bella left, everyone was a wreck would be an understatement. Alice wasn't her usual perky crazy self; she just went through the rest of the year in the motions. Not really being there, just placing her body where it was needed to be. She was only nine, but she still took it personally that her best friends had left her with three boys to live with. She wouldn't have that one close friend where you can tell her anything and she will listen and keep it a secret. A friend that she could talk about crushes and girl…problems…and changing. I mean the three of us were always there for her, but we couldn't do it the same way that a girl could.

Edward and her parents seemed to be in pain every time she would sit in the back of the classroom by herself and not be talking with all the other girls. People just didn't usually get Alice as a person. Her personality and attitude is very rare and any one who has that kind of her person in their life should cherish that person, instead people seemed to shun her away. But, year after year, she began to snap out of it and actually try and make friends and talk to people. She is a very lovable girl, so now she has friends, but they aren't anywhere as close as the swan girls were.

She is one year behind Edward and Jasper and will be very lonely when the leave high school. I feel for her, I really do. Last night at the dinner, when she figured out who the two strangers were, she became even more herself and EVEN more hyper and happier if that is even possible. Before the dinner, she was the regular Alice that had finally returned, but after, she was even more herself and it made everyone take a double take on her.

She was dying to meet them again, but they never showed up, and she, Jasper and Edward had school the next morning so they had to leave. I could tell she was bummed but I told her to cheer up because if they wouldn't come to Alice by themselves, the Emmett would bring them to her. She didn't fully understand what I meant, but who ever does but myself? Not even my own brother does…my own flesh and blood.

Jasper and Edward were alright after they left, but not the same like Alice. No one really smiled anymore or wanted to do anything. Everyday seemed like a struggle and we were barely making it through it. In the end, we made it, and after two years of not having any communication from them, we gave up hoping, and continued on with life. We smiled again and I was cracking jokes again. Edward began taking piano lesson's again and Jasper would go back to watch the civil war re-enactments. We were back to normal, maybe not all the way, but close enough.

We dated, had girlfriends, and went to the movies, shopping (Alice), swimming, camps, and regular teenage lives. I always felt like something was missing and now, I felt like it had magically reappeared.

(I **was going to stop there, but I know that I hadn't updated in a while, and it might be a while till I update again…so I decided to continue…)**

EMPOV STILL

I jumped out of my red jeep and spotted the white M3 again. It was pulled into the driveway and had the top up. I might just have to take it for a little joy ride some time. I never had driven a BMW and I would love to have that experience. I ran my hand over the newly waxed coat and hoped to god that an alarm wouldn't go off. And to my surprise, it didn't. It's defiantly Bella's car. Bella would be the person that would leave it unlocked, unalarmed, and unprotected. That's the little Bella I know.

**(Just to make it clear, Emmett does not LIKE BELLA IN THAT WAY! Brother Sister Way, or friend way. Gotcha?)**

I made my way up to the front porch and knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again.

No answer.

Once more…

NO answer.

I guess I will have to use the doorbell.

I ran the doorbell.

NO answer

This is really starting to annoy the crap out of me. Did Charlie not know I was coming today? I'm pretty sure that Sue, Renee and Charlie were the ones how planned our little outing today. Did they not tell the girls? I mean, I know that Renee and Phil left for Hawaii, and that Charlie and Sue had work…oh and Leah and Seth were at their dad's house. Oh! I get it. It's just Bella and Rosalie in the house. I'll try once more. The probably are used to ringing and knocking all the time back in the city.

I rang again.

**NO FREAKING ANSWER!**

Ok, THAT'S IT! I shoved my hand in my jean pocket and pulled out a toothpick. If I know Charlie, he still has the locks that were on the door almost 10 years ago. Rose and I figured out how to crack the lock with a toothpick awhile ago. Good times!

I stuck it in the lock and wiggled it around in the lock until I heard a quiet '_click'_ and I turned the handle.

SCORE FOR EMMETT!

I opened the door and snuck in quietly. No one except for the adults knew about me coming to surprise them by spending the day with them, so they would be clueless when they saw a random dude in their house. I wonder if they will recognize me or not? I mean I have changed a lot since I last saw them. They sure did change though.

The house was silent except for the dog Patty yapping around outside and the hum of the air conditioning. It looks like the city girls are tired. It's one in the afternoon and they are still sleeping. Tsk,tsk,tsk.

Hell, I would still be asleep if it weren't for my brother having to slam Edward's car door so damn loud! People are still sleeping at 8:15 in the morning. I wonder why he doesn't use his Ford Explorer in the mornings. Oh, yea…carpools…save money… that kind of shit.

I crept up the stairs and silently opened the first door that I knew wasn't Seth's or Leah's. It had a double bed pushed up against the right side of the wall and had a baby blue comforter with brown lining.

One other thing, it had suitcases in it, but the room was empty. Huh. That's kind of weird. They better be here or else my ass is going to get kicked. I was given strict rules and regulations that the three of us had to follow or else…

Some of the things that they weren't allowed to do were unheard of down here. No one is this little old town would never even dream of attempting stunts like these. Well, except for me. I will just have to ask Bella and Rose about everything they had done to earn such harsh rules. I shut the door to the empty room and continued down to the next door. I could hear someone faintly breathing and another person mumbling stuff in their sleep.

I guess they decided to sleep together? Not strange at all.

I creaked open the door and what I first saw; I had to stifle my laughter. Bella was lying on the floor with her cheek pressed against the laptop. There were headphones in her ears that were plugged into the computer and her mouth was slightly moving. She was conked out against the computer and I don't know how that could have been comfortable.

She looked very peaceful in her sleep; and cute. But not in an attractive way too me. To any other teenage guy; yes. To me though, that would be like telling a sister she was hot. Yea, not going there. I do hope that we can go back to the way things were. I miss those days like crap man. And those were the good crap days.

I then lifted my eyes to see blonde hair fanned out across the bottom of the bed and a book thrown to the side of her head.

The first thought that came to my head was; since when does Rosalie Swan ever read? If she used to pick up a book, it would be like asking her to hold fire. Impossible for her to do. I guess she has changed…

Her face was somber and relaxed and I had a sudden urge to reach out and push her hair out of her face.

Wait…back up there Emmett. This is Rosalie Swan who is the same girl who beat the shit out of a guy twice the size of her. She was also your best friend! What the hell are you thinking?

Snap out of it.

NOW!

I shook my head and tried to collect my thoughts back together. I looked away from Rosalie and back to Bella who had shifted around a little bit causing her tank top to rise up just above her hip. She was lying horizontally so that her hips were supporting her weight and I could now see a little something that was on her left hip.

A tattoo.

A TATTO!

SHE DID NOT!

Little Angel Bella got a tattoo? Since when was she a rebel? I am pretty damn sure that she didn't get permission from her parents since them both hate tattoos.

Haha! This means BLACKMAIL! She will get it if her parents find out… I wonder how she was able to get. Looks like I will just have find out now won't I?

If I want this blackmail thing to work, then I will need proof! I know. I will record her waking up with my camera on my cell phone.

HELL YES!

I tugged my phone out of my pocket and got ready to record her. Before I woke her from her peaceful slumber, I got a close up of her tattoo which was a ribbon swirled around the word 'LOVE'. I didn't know she was a hopeless romantic. Or something along the lines of that. It was actually a pretty cool tattoo that _I_ would approve of. I think I might get a tattoo one day. I'll get Bella to come help me pick it out.

Back to my Blackmailing…

(**Will try to get a pic of it on my profile)**

I zoomed back out and prepared to wake the sleeping beauties with my booming voice. Here go's nothing.

"ISABELLA SWAN! IS THAT A TATTO?"

BPOV

I was very calm and peaceful in my deep and enchanting sleep when I heard someone screaming my name and something about a Tattoo.

A tattoo?

Wait. Tattoo, Isabella swan…man's voice...

DAD

TATTOO

SHIT!

I shot my head open so fast that I was dragged back down and my head whacked something hard.

What the hell just happened? I tried to sit up but there was something gently tugging on my head.

Oh. My headphones. I tore them off and pulled my head of the laptop which my head slammed against. I rubbed my temple, for it was beginning to throb in pain. In the background I could someone snickering in laughter and I was ready to kill that person. So, if that person was laughing, then it obviously wasn't my dad…then who was it?

I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a cell phone right in my face. Why the hell is there a cell phone in my freaking face? It was shaking because the person who was holding it was laughing at my pain.

Asshole.

I glared up around the camera and caught sight of a dark haired man behind the phone. He was one of the people who was sitting at the end of the table after my table running experience.

His hair was a dark brown, almost black; it was slightly curly and short. His eyes were a glistening hazel mix of just green and brown; he also had dimples that were very pronounced when he laughed.

Dimples…dimples…dimples.

DIMPLES!

I only knew one person who had dimples and dark curly hair with those exact color eyes.

Emmett McCarthy.

That son of a bitch who I miss like there is no tomorrow. I am going to kill him when I get the chance, but with his muscles, I doubt that I could even get a kick in with it hurting him. I never took Emmett to be one of those muscle people. But, I guess people change, I hoping not his personality because it is like a well needed son on a rainy day.

"I see little angel Bella got a tattoo now!" He chuckled pointing to my reveled tattoo. No wonder he called out my name with my tattoo. I pulled my tank top back over the ink and crossed my arms over my hips pouting at him.

"Aw, come on. Is that the way your going to greet Emmett after 8 years?" He begged giving me the eyes. Those eyes were irresistible to my rage. I couldn't be mad at him when he throws in the eyes.

I tried to look away but my eyes kept wondering back to his which were still n the same position with the begging.

Damn.

"Fine! Hey Emmett…" I said

"Bella! Man, have you sprouted from a little munchkin to a nice little lady!" He smirked and stood up.

"Shut up!" I smirked and stood up myself. He was at least 6'4 and that was like 8 inches taller than me. I FEEL SO SHORT! "When did you get tall?" I wondered out loud and all I received was laughter and then I was lifted off the ground.

He was hugging me! Aw! I missed him to and Emmett wasn't that type of person that would really shoe emotion much…or be serious for that matter, but what the hell, I will enjoy is while I have it.

I started to hug him back and I heard him mumble stuff in my ear.

"I sure did miss you Bella."

I felt like I was going to cry! I didn't know leaving had an affect on people! I didn't think I was important to people. I never did, and with all the stuff that happened last night, I was pretty sure of it. But at the moment, being squeezed to death by an old friend reassured me that I did mean something.

"Ok, Emmett, I missed you to death also... but do you mind letting me breath for a moment?" I laughed and he relaxed his muscles from around my torso.

"Thank you!" He set me down and then looked at Rosalie who was still sprawled out across the end of the bed.

Time to wake Rosalie up.

Later that day…

BPOV

It was almost 3:00 in the afternoon and we had all taken showers, changed, eaten, and joked around. Now was time to crack down on the questions that I know that he had been dying to ask, and that we have been dying to ask. Like, how did everyone react when we left, when did Charlie met Sue…stuff like that. We had managed to avoid questions concerning…people I guess.

"Hey Em,-" I started but was cut off by him clearing his throat.

"Now Bella, before we start to bombard each other with questions, why don't we have a little fun, and then when we have everybody back together, we will get down to business with all the questions. It would save time and my sanity." He said with a straight face on.

"Um…OK?" I answered like it was a question.

"Good. Ok, I have strict guidelines though. Ready?" We nodded and listened to the rules our mother had given us out of experience.

Inside a house by 3 in the morning.

No bitching to people

NO DRINKING!

NO FAKE !

NI LATE NIGHT CLUBBING

SNEAKING OUT OF THE HOUSE IS PROHIBBITED.

DO NOT GET ARRESTED AGAIN!

DO NOT HOT WIRE ANY ONE'S CAR!

NO GRAFFIIT ON PEOPLE BELONGINGS.

TICKETS

NO SHOPPPING SPREES THAT ARE OVER 11,000 DOLLARS!

DON'T PRETEND THAT SOMEONE'S HOUSE IS HAUTNED WHEN THEY THINK IT IS!

TEEPEE

SPIKE YOUR FATHER'S OR FRIENDS DRINKSS.

Anything else that might be wrong or crazy…

IS PROHIBITED!

Love you girls!

Be good. I don't need another call from the police!

Mom and Phil.

Oh. Those rules. We got those all the time. Looks like Emmett doesn't. I guess there will be a lot of explaining to do later.

I looked up and saw him begin eye the paper and then us. I looked at Rosalie underneath my eyelashes and saw her doing the same thing…we sure have had some good time in the city.

"Well, that leaves us with absolutely nothing to do!" He smirked in a sarcastic way. "Let's go, I have something planned for us to do. We'll take Bella's car."

We were all piled into my car and I was driving, of course, while Rose was in the passenger seat and Emmett was in the back seat leaning forward so he could talk to us. The top was down and wind was blowing freely through my hair and the car.

Emmett was a little annoyed because I wouldn't let him drive my car, and I wasn't about to give him my baby. No way in hell I would put him behind this wheel.

I wasn't entire sure where we were headed but he kept pointing at turns for me to take and he and Rosalie kept giving each other sly glances through the mirror and it was worrying me. Whenever they start giving the glances, it means something is about to happen, and put those two together, and it's like putting two evil masterminds together. Whenever we got in trouble, it was always because of Evil 1, and Evil 2.

I was interrupted from my thought when Emmett told me to turn right and keep going straight. I did what I was told and then I was down a familiar street that I haven't been down in 8 years. It was North School Street. This street contained all three schools. It had Maycomb county Elementary, Middle and High.

I wonder why we were down here? What business did we have here?

"STOP!" Emmett bellowed me which caused me to slam on my brakes and they made a screeching noise.

"EMMETT! You will be buying me new brakes if they don't work again." I scolded and was staking deep breath because it startled me.

He just laughed in my face and Rosalie joined in. Traitor!

"Ok, not that you have laughed all of today, why don't you tell me why we are here on the school street?" I asked starting to get annoyed. The could have destroyed my baby and I was mad at that.

"Bella, don't you remember?" He said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Remember what?" I pondered

"The tree… You know, a while ago, we all came down to the tree down by the high school and carved our names into the tree?"He explained

Nothing was coming to me at the moment so it must be something that my mind hasn't recovered yet.

"Oh! I know that tree!" Rose voiced and started to open the door. "Let's go check it out; it may jog your memory of it."

I nodded and slid out of my car and onto the sidewalk that was right in front of the high school. The bell had just rung, so the whole high school had bee released and it looked like they were all looking at my car, the three of us, and what ever we were doing to the tree.

I looked around and some of them looked oddly familiar but none that seemed to ring a bell. I glanced away from al the wondering eyes and back at the tree. Rose was right behind me and Emmett was still trying to squirm out of the backseat. Ha, watching him try to get out id very funny. Is body like gets stuck and he has to wiggle his way around to get clear of that section. But…he didn't have trouble getting in the backseat. Whatever, that's just Emmett for you.

I finally reached the tree and began to search for our names on the bark. My fingers ran over the rough service but I still couldn't find anything…I went around the back of the tree and there was nothing. What the hell? It must be a different tree or something.

I made my way out behind the tree and was going to tell Rose and Emmett that this was the wrong tree. But, to my surprised Rose and Emmett weren't on the other side of the tree.

They were in the car.

Emmett was in the driver's seat and Rosalie was in the passenger seat.

OH HELL NO!

He started to rev the engine he turned around and waved at me.

WAVED AT ME!

He revved it one last time before the car started to move forward.

There was no way that I would be letting him drive my car without a fight. So, before it could go too far, I did the last thing I could thing of.

I-

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you guys for sticking with me through this long wait! **

**Anyway… change in ages and names**

**Edward is now 18 like Jasper and Rosalie.**

**Jasper and Emmett's last name is now McCarthy. Just to tell you. And, plz plz plz review! Click the button and say one thing. I don't care what it is; it doesn't have to be a whole paragraph, just like two words.**

**It takes two seconds….**

**Anyway…do you know what Bella will do? Review and tell me… or Pm that works too.**

**I will be updating my other stories really soon, so sit tight if you read them. **

**OH I AM CO-WRITING A STORY WITH LORRICULLEN ON FANFICTION! I HAVENT STARTED YET, BUT WILL VERY SOON CHECK MY PROFILE FOR MORE DETAILS! **

**Love y'all!**

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that everyone is ready to kill me… very sorry. **

**I WILL UPDATE TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! **

**BUT YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME 15 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! 15! If you do well in this, then I will do it more often and each story.**

**DISCLAMER!!!!!!!!!**

**You review, I give more Chapters. =)**

_I did the last thing I could think of. I …_

**BPOV**

Ran.

There was no way in _hell _that those two would get away with stealing my car. Uh- uh. No way! They were about a couple yards down the street and I knew that I could make it. The wind started to blow and my feet were flying across the burning pavement. My Jeans were tight, but I was forcing them to move with my legs and be flexible. I was gaining feet by the second, but so were they. Ha, too bad Emmett doesn't know that I ran track in middle school and my freshman year of high school.

As I was running I heard whistles and cat calls coming from my right and I realized that I was dashing down the street in front of a high school.

"Ugh!" I was always embarrassing myself in front of these people. I really needed to learn not to trust Emmett with things like these. Looks like some things never do change about people. I started to push my legs further and faster. I was beginning to catch up with my baby and Emmett still didn't expect that I was coming after them.

Now I was losing my breath. They were speeding down the street like 20 miles per hour and I needed to get closer.

This is it. I pushed my body as fast as it would go. My arms are moving ad my breath is coming out in short uneven gasps. I could feel the racing blood poring through my veins and it gave me a boost of exploration. Soon enough the adrenaline started to kick in and before I knew it, I could touch the back of the car.

I grabbed on to the back and I felt the gravel vanish beneath my feet. I was now kneeling on the trunk and gripping the rim of the backseat.

I slid down on the seat and about fainted before I exploded.

"EMMETT!" I screamed. He must have not heard me jump in the car, so it scared him. He started to serve and turned back his head to look at me. He slammed on the brakes and my car halted to a stop. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying not to jump him for just ruining my brakes.

"Dang girl! You can run." He said to me with wide eyes.

"Heck yea I can! And you 1) Just stole my car, 2) You SLAMMED on my brakes and 3) I just ruined my $300 dollar jeans because of you!" I yelled.

I was leaning towards him and Rose was stifling laughter. He eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head with fear.

"ARG! You are so lucky my mom told me not to get arrested in Alabama." I sighed and slumped back in my seat. "Now, tell me why we are here?"

He snapped out of his little trance before coming back to his senses. "We have to go watch Edward and Jasper play the last game of the season, and Alice is a cheerleader for the game."

"Oh. That's cool. I mean, I still haven't seen them yet." I said. I was drained of energy and my breath was just returning. He started the car up again and pulled into the High School's parking lot. There was still a throng of people crowded around and we had to navigate our way through to get a parking spot. People were staring at my car and winking at me. Creepy…

I also heard people yelling stuff like 'You go girl' or 'nice', 'Kicked his ass!'. Ha, looks like Emmett has a reputation to live up to. By the time we found a parking spot, most of the parking lot had cleared out and gone home. We made our way up to the gym doors, all the hallways were silent and not a soul in sight.

"I guess you guys don't have that many supporters!" Rosalie snorted.

Emmett gave her a 'are you crazy girl?' look. "Why don't you see for yourself?" He pushed open the gym doors and the noise hit you like a hurricane. There was screaming and loud music pouring through the gym speakers. People were standing and cheering on the bleacher waiting for the team to make their grand entrance.

Rose was stunned to say the least. Who new that basketball could attract that much attention in this small town? When I lived here, no one ever really game for the games, they just didn't see it as a priority.

'It's the last game of the season…and the rival game" Emmett smirked noticing out shock. I started to search the gym, but I only saw vaguely familiar faces. Huh. Maybe from k-5?

I didn't see Alice or Edward in the gym, not that I would know them if they were right in front of my face. "Let's go et our seats" Emmett practically screamed over the loud music. We started to walk in front of the bleachers and all eyes seemed to be trained on us like we were aliens. I didn't know that we were that famous in this town! Just kidding.

Then the screaming got louder and the music seemed to be turned up 6 notches louder. I turned around and saw the team's banner being trampled by cheerleaders and player. The cheerleader came out immediately and started to do flips and dance moves mixing chants and screams. The first girl thrown in the air looked like the mini girl from my Dad's dinner party. Huh. I knew that girl could do something like that. The lights began to dim and laser shooting different color started beaming across the gym floor. Over the top much?

The players came out of the locker rooms and joined in with the cheerleaders. Dancing around and yelling and screaming. Wow. Then I saw one of the players look at us. He was number 23 and he really stopped to look at me. He then turned his gaze towards Emmett and Emmett responded with thumbs up.

Number 23 turned around and pulled one of the cheerleaders form the crowd in the middle of the dim lighted gym. He whispered something in her ear and her face immediately lightened up. She ran off to the corner off the gym and grabbed the micro-phone from the announcer.

"ARE Y'ALL READY TO KICK SOME BUTT TONIGHT?" she screamed into the micro-pone. The crowd went crazier than they were earlier which is pretty hard to beat. Since when did Maycomb have this much energy? "KNOW I HAVE ONE QUESTION FOR Y'ALL! DO YOU GUYS REMEMBER THE SWAN GIRLS?"

HUH??!!!!!!!!!

**Hope you liked it!**

**You know the drill and review.**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE POLL ONMY PAGE!**

**REMMBER THE DEAL ALSO! =)**


	8. Chapter8

**MERRY CHRISTMASSS!**

**HAPPY HANNAKKUA**

**HAPPY KWANZAA**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEOPLE!**

**And sry if the computer doesn't let u review…I deleted author's notes =)**

**DISCLAMER**

**AND SRY FOR ANY GRAMMER OR SPELLING ERRORS.**

BPOV

Snapping my head around to look at the mini person holding the micro-phone, I realized that somehow this person knows us and remembers us. My eyes began to catch a focus in her face and a slight memory popped into my head of a crazy 5 year old smiling a huge smile and dancing around someone's yard butt naked…

Alice.

Of course she would do something like this. Of course she would. Personally, I didn't want/need anymore attention than we already had from party crashing to car jumping. What else could she possibly want to do to us? And I mean do these people really even care if we came back? Its not like we were at any time 'buddies' I'm surprised that even some people beside immediate family and all those people, even remember us living ere. We didn't live here for that long at all. In fact, no one knew who the Swan Family was until my parent's crazy, unexpected divorce that ripped us apart and caused havoc throughout the small town.

As soon as the news spread around town that the chief of Police was getting an unwanted divorce and (at this point) might loose his daughters, people began to pity us, they would look at us with pity reflecting in their eyes, and everyone was nice, but reserved with you. It was just a cover up. At the tender age of 9, I decided that I hated pity.

About half way up the belchers, and marching towards the furthest row from the court, was when Alice called that out in the mica. Heads from every direction turned to face us, scrutinizing our True Religion jeans and Ralf Lauren shirts. All the guys seemed to eye us like a slab of meat, causing me to blush and run up to the last row of bleachers before this could get any worse. The seats were a bright, but faded red and the ground was littered with ripped Pepsi cups, old candy boxes and of course, spilled popcorn was scattered throughout the row.

Just as I started to bury my head in my hands, I caught a glimpse of some very professional looking guy run out onto the court and literally pry the microphone from Alice's mighty grip.

"That's enough Ms. Brandon" He snarled and gave one last final tug officially releasing it from her death grip. Her face dropped and she went over to join the rest of the cheer leaders. I never gave much thought to being a cheer leader, didn't really appeal to me to cheer, and to deathly stunts in front of huge crowds. Plus, I don't know if I could handle guys looking up my skirt.

I think Rose tried it out once, and she liked it a lot, it was Renee who made her quit because she saw the accidents that could happen in cheerleading and forced her to quit.

Now, back to reality, Alice sat in with about 15 others that claimed the bottom rows of the bleachers and they parted in the middle giving her space. They patted her on the back and before they could start to talk to her, she turned around in her seat and started waving frantically at us. Like the type where u stand up and jump around trying to catch someone's attention? Yeah that one.

That was exactly what she was doing. She shoved her way out of the little circle that was around her and sprinted her way up the stairs. On her way, she knocked over some people holding popcorn, spilled someone's Pepsi down that person's shirt and caused a girl to fall back on her seat on the bleachers.

Our heads just turned to look at her and I'm pretty sure that we all had the weirdest looks on our faces. Even Emmett who should be used to this by now. By the time she reached the last row of bleachers, she was out of breath and placed her hands her hips.

Wiping off the invisible sweat, she squealed and ran over to us, crushing Rose and me into a massive hug.

"AHHH!" She screeched and stamped her feet doing a mini dance. "I have missed you guys so much! I need to know what has been going on with your lives and you can't skip any parts. I want to know EVERYTHING! I want to know how old you were when you got your first pimple, when you went through puberty, first boyfriend, every fight you have had, I want to know it ALL!" She spit it out so fast it took a little time to comprehend what she said for a second.

"OK Alice" I smiled and jumped up to hug her again. She hadn't grown much, about 5'3 if even. Her hair was piled up into a small pony tail and her make up was done perfectly. She was still as skinny as a stick and that I envied her for. She could eat as much as her stomach desired and still stay a size three. Insane.

Out of all of us, Alice was defiantly the closest to me. We were the same in age and both girls. Of course we would be drawn the closest together. She smiled a big smile and clapped her hands.

"I'm so glad you guys decided to go! You'll love to watch Edward and Jazz play…" She started to drift off in dream land and blush when she started talking about Jasper and I just laughed to myself. Of course she likes Jasper. Has since the 3rd grade when he helped her cross the monkey bars on the school play ground. I was very surprised they weren't together yet.

Actually, I wasn't. Jasper was kind of a wimp. Well, not entirely a wimp, just very shy, and scared of rejection. But, seriously I mean its been forever and if he doesn't toughen up, then this summer, I will be whipping him into shape. Last time I checked he still liked her…hopefully that hasn't changed. I will have to ask a little later.

"Well," Alice spoke finally breaking from her trance "I better get back to Cheering. Hey, why don't you guys come to Applebee's with us after the game? I guess you could call it a tradition. We always go after a game. It will be just the six of us! Think about." She winked and went back to join her other fellow cheerleaders.

I actually felt kind of happy to be here…maybe it won't be that bad after all. I felt like I was finally at home with theses people. I smiled content with my life at the moment and turned my attention to the two guys getting ready for the jump ball.

"COME ON! RUN!! GET THE DAMN BALL FROM HIM ALREADY!....WAIT…YES! THAT IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Rose screamed and sat back down on the bleacher seat.

She was screaming SO LOUD at these people my ear drums were about to explode. Since when did she ever have this much spirit?

I was so happy that she was getting into the game here. She didn't attend any basketball game in New York for strange reasons. I had been to a few myself, but she always said that she had plans whenever I invited her to come.

The whole game she had been jumping up and down and yelling at the ref to get his sight checked because he apparently was blind as bat…that one almost got us kicked out. Emmett was just as bad as her too.

So, here I was sitting in the back row with two lunatics jumping around and I am just smiling and giving occasional chants and encouragement. I don't really get into games...Well not out loud, but inside my head I'm screaming too.

The score was 54 to 58 with us losing. Both of these teams are really good; so much skill and can just see it on their faces and they way the move up and down the court.

From what I collected from Emmett, Jazz and Edward are the two guards at the top of the key. He said they work really well together so they are always on at the same time. I have been watching them…they are just plain good! Plenty of steals drives and free shots.

There was about 2 min. left in the last quarter and everyone was biting their nails…I was anyway.

"Hey stop that B! " Rose swatted my hand away from my mouth and went back to watching the game. Damn her. She always knows when I start to bite my nails.

I sat back pouting and muttering to myself when I heard a defining 'bang' and a huge moan and a 'CRACK' coming from the middle of the court. The whole gym went silent and people stood up looking to see what happened. I jumped up on the seat and peered over people's heads. Hunched over in pain, Jasper was cradling his arm.

I looked frantically towards Alice and she was having a panic attach herself. He was biting his lip trying not to let a wild scream rip across the now silent auditorium. A circle of teammates, coaches and the principals surrounded him blocking any view from the crowd.

Out if the side of my eye I saw Emmett dart down the stairs to his brother and they easily let him into the tight circle. I received a quick glimpse of the inside and around Jasper was Edward, the coach, and now Emmett.

The montage of students piled down toward the court and the circle became even bigger. I didn't know weather to stay here or go down… We really didn't have any business. But…I did care about his health. That thought was the thought that made me jump off the bleachers to go down. I landed on old pop corn, which caused me to loose my balance and begin to fall towards the disgusting floor.

"Hey" Rose grabbed my arm hoisting me up, "Where are you going?" I gave her a look that said 'seriously' and nodded at the court floor.

She just shook her head and ushered me to sit down instead.

"We don't need to be down there…doesn't really concern us. I mean of course I _want_ to, but it would be weird and awkward." She faded off into a whisper and leaned back against the wall.

"I guess your right." I muttered sighing and just thinking about random thoughts. The crowd began to climb back to the bleachers and claim their seats as they lifted Jasper up and helped him to the exit…everyone else too. Like Emmett, Edward and Alice… Well then I guess we just got ditched.

"Well, I'll be damned Rose. We just got ditched." I shook my head and told her.

"What?" She questioned, her voice filled with venom

"They all just left. You know Emmett and all them. Yeah…they just left." I waved my hand and slumped back into the wall. The game had restarted and I just didn't care anymore. I was actually mad. I mean I know I shouldn't be mad, Jasper must have really hurt his arm and they should all do their thing and stuff, but they just totally blew us off. It was Emmett's idea to go to the game. He invited us. I don't even know where he's going.

"We might as well head home." Rose stood up and wiped her jeans off, "No point staying here."

"Yea-" I was cut off by my phone vibrating in my back pocket. Pulling it out, I noticed it was a text message from Alice.

**HEY**

**SO SRY BOUT LEAVING SO FAST**

**PLZ WAIT 4 US EVEN AFTER THE GAME**

**WILL COME BACK AROUND 5. **

**THE GAME ENDS AT 4:30 SO IT WON'T BE LONG!**

**XOXO ALI**

Now, how did she get my number…?

"Bella what is it?" Rose shook my arm.

"Oh…um yeah it's a text from Alice. They said to wait here until 5, they would come back to meet us."I stammered shoving my phone back in my pocket.

"Ok. Oh look I just got one from Emmett pretty much saying the same thing." She sighed and sat back down.

And I really wanted some Applebee's.

5:00.

The only people here are the usual crowd of students celebrating the game. Numbers were dwindling.

5:30.

Just a few lingerers running around the gym. No sign of any one of them.

6:00

Just us and the janitors.

7:00

The lights just turned off in the gym.

7:15

"They aren't coming."

"Let's just go home."

"Agreed"

They really ditched us. Great friends.

**Hey guys. Leave some love =)**

**And next update is Wednesday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY.**

**MY UPDATE LIKE I PROMISED =)**

BPOV

The car ride to my house was silent.

No one wanted to talk about what happened. It hurt to be forgotten about. They could have at least had the decency to call and tell us that they got held up, or they decided not to come back. The sun began to fade behind the clouds on the ride home and it reminded me of how long we actually waited.

Almost three hours.

To me, that is a very long time to wait for someone.

Then again, they were bringing Jasper to the ER. I mean, you could possibly be waiting for two hours. (Believe me, I would know) Maybe we had reacted to fast without thinking about the situation. We just stormed out of the gym because we thought they had ditched us. Maybe they got held up at the hospital. If I remember anything about the hospital ER in Maycomb, it would be how long it took to be called into a room, and then wait for like another hour while the doctor finishes up on other, more serious cases.

Now I felt kind of bad about Jumping to conclusions; they must be still waiting.

I jammed the gear shift into reverse and hightailed in the other direction toward the county hospital, and that evidently didn't go unnoticed by Rosalie.

"What the hell are you doing?" She sighed almost whispering, but with enough power to let you know she was serious.

"I was thinking about the reasons why they didn't come and came across that they are probably still at the Hospital. You remember how long the waits were right?" She nodded, understanding my conclusion.

"It could be true." She concluded pursing her lips.

"That's my point exactly." I said

About 15 minutes later we rolled into the same old parking lot that it was eight years ago.

"Wait," Rosalie called before I could open my door, "why don't try to call them first."

So, we called Emmett's phone, which rang, but then went to voicemail. Then, we tried Alice's phone and went to straight to voicemail.

"They probably had to turn it off in the hospital?" I said more like a question.

She huffed in response and climbed out of the car towards the hospital. The electric doors slid open into a cold, empty waiting room. Emphasis on the empty part. The waiting room was completely empty besides the lady at the check in counter. I had never seen a waiting room this dead in my life.

I looked at Rose and noticed her taking in her surroundings before walking up to the lady at the counter

"Um excuse me." Rosalie asked politely.

The old fragile lady looked up from the computer screen; her glasses perched on the tip of her nose.

"Yes dear?" She answered sweetly in that old lady type fashion.

"Yes, my…cousin checked into the emergency room this evening around five…would you happen to know if he is still here?" She smiled slightly at the old lady.

"Of course dear, just let me type some information into this complicated contraption sweetheart." Her name tag said Sheryl Capp and from the looks of it, she didn't catch Rose pause about the part about her cousin.

"And what's his name dear?" Mrs. Capp asked looking up from her computer.

"Jasper Hale.'' Rose spoke softly…with a look of worry on her face. Man she's good. Always quiet the actress when she wanted to be.

"Ok…oh dear, you missed him darling. He checked out about two hours ago. About 5:30ish." She gave us a pity smile and Rosalie thanked her and turned back around. She was mad and you could just tell she was ready to kill someone.

"Oh! Before you go, could you please give thus young man his wallet?" The old lady walked over to us holding a black, beat up, leather wallet. "A boy around you age left it here when leaving with you cousin."

Rose took a hold of it and told the lady she would. "Thank you for all your help." She said politely on her way out. Jumping into the passenger seat she fumbled around with the wallet until she found the guy's drivers license.

She huffed and flung it at me to check whose it was, and what do you know. There was Emmett smiling at me from a plastic card.

"Of course." Rose stated sarcastically.

I started the engine and quietly pulled out of the vacant parking lot onto the newly paved street. The sun had almost completely vanished behind the horizon, so it was pretty much dark now. The only light was the street lights reflecting of the streets, my head lights, some buildings, and the last rays of light. I decided to keep my top down though because it still felt really nice outside.

"You know what Bella, take a right here. I don't want to go home quit yet. I just want to drive around for a while…let me cool off." Rose said turning up the stereo.

That was fine with me. I just took random turns around town taking in the dusk surrounded trees and the children heading in for the night. We ended up driving through some random neighborhood when I noticed that it all looked way to familiar. I slowed down and took in every piece trying to remember why it looked so familiar. About 15 houses in, I saw a small two level brick house that had a quant white porch around the front door…and a HUGE red jeep parked in the driveway.

"Wait Bella, that Emmett's mom getting out of that Nissan. My car drifted to a stop outside the curb watching the stout lady walk inside with a load of groceries.

"We should go ahead and give her Emmett's license; it's not like I know where the hell he is, or when I will see him." Rose said opening her door.

My phone began to ring and my friend from New York photo popped up. I would have to answer this call. Carla tends to freak out if I don't answer my phone; especially if it has to do with drama.

"Hello?" I turned down the music and listened to Carla's rushed banter. For what seemed like hours was actually only seconds and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie waving her hands trying to get my attention. Telling her I would follow in two seconds, I quickly tried to finish the conversation with Carla up.

"Car-"

"And then, Dan was like, 'I didn't cheat on you, where the hell did you hear that and then –"

"Carla."

"So, Kayla threw her milkshake at him and-"

"Carla"

"And- Yes Bella?"

"I really have to go."

"Ok, just two more seconds, please. So once she threw the milk shake at him…"

"CARLA! I have to go! I'm sorry, but I really do. I'll talk to you later. Bye!" I hung up and slammed my phone down on the dashboard. Sometimes, you just want to strange some people.

I kicked off my flip flops and started to trek across the soft grass. I barley saw grass anymore and I had almost forgotten how soft it was…until you start to lay in it because then it becomes itchy.

The sprinklers had just turned off, so the grass was a little damp and it was sticking in little pieces to my feet, but that was the least of my problems.

I was halfway to the porch steps, when I Rosalie immediately stopped talking to Emmett's mom, and her gaze fixed towards something distant in the house that I wasn't close enough to see.

"I see." She spoke form the back of her throat. She was using the voice that said, 'I am pissed right now, but since there are others present, I will control myself before I kill someone'. As I climbed up the brick steps, Mrs. McCarthy's telephone rang throughout the house, and she went to go answer it.

"Come on in if you would like." She smiled and disappeared around the corner to answer the phone. Rose shot one forceful glare into the house before turning around and slamming the wallet in my hand.

"Why don't you give it to him, Bella." She stalked across the yard muttering profanities and kicking sticks, pebbles and at one point a ball across the yard.

"What the-" I muttered and ignored her for a split second.

Standing on the front porch clueless to the situation, I looked into the doorway and spotted the four of them sitting at the kitchen table, in their Pajamas, and…eating Applebee's. Oh. I see the problem now.

"Um…here's your wallet. You left it at the hospital." I spoke softly setting the wallet on the little table in the foyer. I turned around and walked swiftly down the steps and practically ran to my car.

I slammed my car door and jammed the car in drive peeling out of the neighborhood. Next to me Rose was boiling in her seat trying to rein it in. Hopefully she won't take action while in my car.

My foot didn't ease of the pedal the whole ride home and I was surprised that I didn't get a ticket. HA! Imagine being pulled over by your dad for speeding; that would be an awkward conversation later.

Every light in the house seemed to be on; it looked warm, happy. I didn't feel anything like that. My mind was racing and my grip on the steering wheel tightening. Parking the car in front of the house, Rose immediately got out and stormed around the house into the back yard probably to go cool off; or hit something. I slumped back into my seat and gently tugged the keys out of the ignition and just sat in the car for a while trying not to cry. I hate crying! I shouldn't be crying right now. It's so embarrassing because when I'm mad, I tend to cry. It makes me look like a baby and I end up feeling weak. But, at times it does work to my advantage…

Sluggishly I got out of the car, grabbed my stuff and made my way towards the house.

This drama could wait for a little bit so I could at least pretend to enjoy my night with my dad. Maybe it will get my mind of things for a while. And at moment, nothing sounds better than watching a little football re-runs and some good ole pizza.

**Hey. Hope you enjoyed! Review.**

**And sorry it's a little late!**


	10. Chapter10

**Hey everybody! I know that it has been forever, and this time I have no excuse…I just get to caught up reading all the other stories, that I forget to update. Haha So, in the next couple of days I will try to update like crazy because I am actually going to Ireland for three weeks and I feel horrible for leaving everyone hanging for so long! So any way, enjoy and leave me a review or an inbox letter thing! Haha**

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing. :( **

BPOV

Has anyone ever said how hard football actually is?

No. Of course not, thus the reason I'm in the front yard busting my butt and making a complete fool out of myself.

After the event that occurred last week, I decided to totally push all the negative thoughts away and focus on getting to know Charlie a little more. That has not been working out to well at all. He seems a little too much like me. We both are comfortable with silence and would rather not show our emotions and talk about our feelings…so I know absolutely zero about his past life besides what my mom has told me.

So, I decided to try and get to know him by getting him in his own comfort zone, which just happens to be anything involving sports. A random fact about myself; I SUCK at sports.

In soccer, I can never actually kick the ball without sliding on my butt, in softball; I can't pitch or hit the ball to save myself. Don't even get me started on my volleyball skills. The only sport that I manage to do is running. Over the past few years I have perfected my skill of not tripping over my own two left feet.

BUT, being the wonderful daughter that I am, I agreed to try and learn football. (For Charlie's sake of course) I had even managed to drag Rosalie out of the house and get her to play with us.

It seems that Rosalie has inherited all the sports genes from my parents. She kicked ass in football and always managed to run ten times faster and tackle ten times harder. It hurt. Very bad.

Maybe we should have signed her up for football to help with her anger problems. It seemed a good way to let out pent up anger and hurt people in a legal way.

"Ok Bella lets try this again," Charlie said placing the football back in my hands, "I want you to grip the ball and place your fingers on the lace."

I did as he said and he nodded showing that I was holding it correctly.

"Now pull your arm back and spread out your torso wide…" Charlie then mimicked the pose that I was supposed to match yet again. Once I was lined up correctly to match his form, he ran to the opposite side of the yard with his arms open above his head.

"Now, I want your to put your back into it and throw it as hard as you can. Aim for my hands Bella." He yelled. He nodded his head telling me that he was ready for the ball.

I closed one eye and tried to match up the tip of the ball to his outstretched arms.

I AM going to get this shot.

"COME ON B! THROW THE DAMN BALL!" Rose belted from the porch steps.

"Shut UP! I am concentrating here!" I said harshly.

"Whatever. It's not like you'll eve come close to the target. Watch it totally miss Dad." She hissed and sat down and glared at me.

"Bitch." I muttered under my breath. Sometimes I swear I could kill that woman. She never had faith in me.

I dragged my attention back to my father who, bless his soul, was still waiting patiently at the other end of the yard.

"Alright girls, that's enough. Come on Bella, throw the ball to me." He sighed.

I returned to my bubble of focus and once I had my target and aim right, I left it rip. My arm followed through perfectly and I thought from the way it was spinning up and through the air that it would actually reach Charlie.

And reach Charlie it did.

"AH! MOTHER FU SHITTTTTTTTTTT!" He screamed.

I ran up to his crumpled form that was lying on the ground trying not to roll around. "Dad! !" The words came streaming out of my mouth so fast that even I couldn't comprehend what I just said. I touched his arm trying to help him up, but he just swatted away my arm from his crumpled body.

"Don't. I. will. Be…fine..." He whispered breathlessly.

From across the lawn I could hear Rose toppled over in laughter and gasping for air. I turned to glare at her, but the image of her was so funny that I almost cracked up myself. She was on her back rolling around and tears streaming down her face. Her laugh would either be loud annoying chuckles or they would turn silent and she looks like she was crying soundlessly.

My moaning dad was still on the floor semi rolling around and clutching his…package.

Oh my god I just nailed him in the balls with a football.

Well, there goes any quality time I wanted. He probably wouldn't want to come near me with a ten foot pole.

I am such a retard.

**Hey! So that was just a little fluff chapter to keep you all entertained while I write a more important chapter. I wanted to show all of you how the three of them are getting along. What a crazy group of Swans: ) so review and before you know it I will have the next big chapter out by this weekend ; ) I am aiming for sat. or sun. **

**Be a doll and review? **


	11. My bad

Hey Readers….

So I know that is has been forever since I last updated. I am so sorry and that will never happen again. Apparently Fanfiction did this weird thing with my account and I couldn't find anything. I swear I thought it deleted my stories so that I could not upload anything else. This goes for all my stories. The updates will defiantly be coming faster and I will try my best to get one up for each story by this weekend.

If anyone else is still reading these, thank you so much for staying with me…and for those who gave up? Sorry.?

Hahaha thanks for the patience sometimes I can be an idiot.

Oh and please, if there is anything you would like to see happen in any of the stories, let me know :)

-Vikkisecret


	12. Chapter 11

"Good Morning Ladies!" Sue smiled and set down scrambled eggs and bacon in front of us at the kitchen table.

"Hey"

"Morning" We mumbled and sat down at the table.

We didn't speak much to Sue…she was too nice and perky. In other words she was trying to hard. Also she was the one that helped arrange our little vacation down here.

We had been in Maycomb for a total of 10 days and I wanted to pull my hair out. My days were routine and getting boring really fast. I would wake up in the morning...or early afternoon. Go downstairs and get something for breakfast. Be a lump around the house for a while. Watch some TV the usual. After i was done with that, I would go upstairs take a shower and once I was changed and presentable, I would be a bum and sit on the computer.

I may go outside to go tan or something for like an hour…eat and then watch movies till about 3 o'clock in the morning. It always went something like that. If I was in New York, every day would be filled with shopping, walking around the city…anything but these boring days.

I began to nibble on the food in front of me and just stared into space. Things in the house have been kind of awkward. Poor Sue was trying so hard so that we would like her. She wasn't all that bad. She always had food cooking, and took everything we dished. Her smile was precious and you could see many laugh lines on her face. Her slight dimples came through when she did smile and that was when she was with Charlie. The story was apparently her Husband cheated on her a while ago, and Charlie was there to comfort her. The usual love story.

Her two kids, Seth and Leah, lived with their dad. Well, Seth did for sure. He was 15 years old and seemed like a little angel. Leah on the other hand seemed to be a piece of work. Or she was when she was younger. She is now 21 and studying to become a lawyer at some university. I don't exactly pay attention to details.

From what I picked up on, they were both very excited to meet us. Gag me.

Now I know that sounds really mean and rude but… I don't know. It seems too weird to say that I have two step-siblings. I am not even used to the fact that I have a step mom. Why we weren't invited or even notified about the wedding still mystifies me. I don't want to bring that up and it turn into an awkward situation or worse… some full blown battle.

"So girls, tonight my son Seth is coming to stay with us for a while. Probably around two weeks. He is so excited to finally meet his two new sisters." Sue smiled at us.

I held in a grimace.

"It is also his birthday, so I was wondering if you two would like to join us at his favorite restaurant tonight. It's in town and it would really mean a lot…"She seemed to notice our hesitation.

The clock hanging on the wall ticked away at the seconds and the more ticks that passed by, the tense it came in the kitchen. Sue's smile faded into a sad look and she looked deflated.

She coyly walked over to the table and sat down. Her face showed nothing but understanding and it seemed like all she wanted was for us to talk to her.

"I know that this is all new. I mean all of a sudden being thrown into this mess can be frustrating. I really want to get to know you two. You are Charlie's daughters and I would really like to be able to be a part of you as much as you will let me. "She drew her breath and shook her head.

"Wait no…that wasn't supposed to come out like that. I am so sorry. I just…I just-"She put her head in hands and sighed.

"I'm clueless at things like this. All I want is for us to get along. I would love for guys to visit on your own time. Not be forced to. Do you understand?" She became quiet and pulled her head up. Her eyes were rimmed with red and all of a sudden I saw this heartbroken woman wanting to be accepted.

"When Harry cheated on me…a piece of me died. I felt as if I was never good enough. I felt like I was a horrible wife and mother to my children. I locked myself in my room for days and consistently cried like clockwork. My kids never saw me unless they needed something. After a few months, I finally decided to go outside. Ya know do some grocery shopping. Anything to get my mind off what happened. But, from the moment I stepped outside my front door, the whispering started. The staring and the pity on people's faces was enough to drive even the most stable insane.

I had to leave that town. My kids did not want to leave, but I needed to. My choice ended up causing my children to stay with their father. They honestly don't even know the whole story. Basically that we were unhappy and wanted to see other people. I mean so many people were making up stories left and right that they didn't know what to believe.

Anyway, I moved to Maycomb. I don't know why, I just did. I met your father almost immediately. He was trying to figure out which laundry detergent to buy. Bless his heart he was about to buy straight up bleach to wash all his clothes in. It kicked off from there. "She smiled at the distant memory and looked back at us.

"These past 5 years with your father have been some of the best times of my life. And all he did was talk about you two and how much he missed you. You are your father's world. I want you to see that. He was hurt that he had never was able to contact you or see you. Now is his chance…now is my chance to show you who I am…"She bit her lip and stood up.

"Please…can you come tonight?" She asked…almost pleading. How could I ever deny this woman? She was too sweet for her own good. I shifted awkwardly in my chair and kept my eyes on the ground.

God I am horrible at saying no. I just couldn't let this sweet woman suffer…I think. I am not entirely sure of what I am feeling but, I can't just keep her waiting.

Rosalie and I looked at each other and we didn't even have to talk to each other to make a decision.

"Of course."

"No problem."

Sue smiled so big that even I started to smile. She then ran off to her office. "Well now I need to change our reservation to 14 people instead of 12! OHHHHHHH I AM JUST SO EXCITED! "Her voice may have faded away but she was still babbling and jumping for joy.

Yippee. Dinner tonight for some kids birthday that I have never met before. Plus 12 more people. God this sucks. Wait….

12?

**So any clue to what may happen in the next chapter? Oh and I apologize again. Totally my fault. Oh and this is the fastest I have ever written and posted a chapter. I wrote this the minute I figured out my stories were still there!**

**Review if you still love me?**

**-Vikkisecret**


	13. Chapter 12

BPOV

"GIRLS! LET'S GO!" Charlie shouted up the stairs.

"WE'RE NOT READY YET!" Rose shouted back.

We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and knocked on our bedroom doors. I opened the door clad in a tank top and sofee shorts with my hair half up and half straightened. Rose's hair looked to be still wet.

"Girls…the reservation is for 6:30 and its 6:20. We need to go or else they will give away our table." Charlie huffed. We were stuck because they was no way that we would be ready in time. The restaurant was good 15 minutes away. They would already be late as it is.

"Um…I have my car. I can drive us over when we are done if that's ok with you…It will make things easier and you will be able to make your reservation." I said.

"Yeah do what she said." Rose agreed.

Charlie looked at his watch and sighed. "Fine, but girls no later than 7. Understand?"

"Yes Sir" We mumbled at the same time. I stepped back inside my room to finish getting ready. Charlie lumbered down the stairs and He, Sue and Seth went outside to his car.

Seth arrived at around 11 this morning and he was pretty cool. He turned 15 today and he chose to go some restaurant in town. I already forgot the name. Apparently it was semiformal dress, so we decided to just wear a pair of dark tight jeans and a nice top with some sort of sandals. I would have to go through my closet for my final choices.

Anyway, Seth was pretty excited to see us. He gave us hugs and my god was this kid tall. Not that being taller than me is a big deal, but he was a good 6'3 and he was only 15! His dad must be a freaking giant because he certainly did not get that from Sue. He had a charming smile, and seemed like a generally good kid. He cracked jokes and it seemed like we knew him for years…not only a couple of hours. He and Charlie also go along great.

The reason Rose and I are so late getting ready is mainly because of Seth actually. The three of us decided to go out for the day. We went out to the movies and lunch. We got to know each other and promised to take him out for paintball while he was here. I have never gone before, but he said it's a lot of fun…who knows.

While we out, Rose taught him how to pick up some girls. He already had the look; just needed a few more skills were her exact words. That was the highlight of my day when she told him to approach this 20 year old woman and charm her.

He did that's for sure. I smiled to myself and continued to straighten my hair. After I finished my hair, I started on my makeup. I am not one to wear a lot, just eyeliner, mascara, and some eye shadow. Foundation was usually for special occasions…plus I was running late. My mom also never let me wear foundation until recently. I have no clue with that woman. She let me wear eyeliner and mascara…but not foundation. I wanted to strangler her those years when I had zits I needed to cover up, but now that most of them are gone, it's not so bad!

I sighed and moved through the mess on my floor to my closet. I didn't feel like cleaning up my room lately so it is basically a big mess full of my shit. I open the closet doors and grab my favorite pair of dark denim jeans. They were basically tight all over, but it would go great with the top I picked.

It takes me a good 10 minutes to get my ass in them, and I grab a belt and begin the hunt for my shirt. It's a purple top that only goes over one shoulder. The waist is synched and has a black belt. The purple is a deep midnight purple and looks really good with my hair.

(Link on Profile. Second one on the top row.)

I find some black kambodia heels that's adds a good 3 ½ inches (on profile) onto my 5'4 frame. I find some hoop earrings, grab my purse, phone and etc., look in the mirror, turn off my lights and I am ready to go!

I bang on Rosalie's door and open the door.

"Babe, its 6:45 we need to go soon." I lean against the door frame and just watch her. She is scurrying around the room half-dressed and still has a chunk of her hair to do. Her room is worse than mine with perfume filling the air, her whole closet dumped on the floor and something burning in the corner.

"Ummmm….it might be a while?" She asked and looked at me for help.

I just laugh and go in to help her.

"I'll finish your hair while you do your makeup."

"Oh my god thank you so much!" She sits down in front of the mirror and begins working while I finish her hair. Together we finish everything we need done in about 10 minutes. She two is wearing dark jeans and black high pumps but her top is different. It's a black tube top, and over the tube top is this vest like thing that is open in the middle it ties at the top of neck and is full of intricate red and silver patterns. (On profile also)

"You look gorgeous now come on. We are already going to be late as it is. We don't want a repeat of last time do we?" I smirked and she tried to smack me.

"Shut up you bitch!" She laughed and we turned of all the lights and headed downstairs. After the house was locked, we stepped outside into the twilight and headed to my car. I climbed in the driver's seat and cranked the car on.

"Lego." I pulled out of the driveway and stopped before pulling out.

"Um…do you know where it is?" I asked and looked at Rosalie.

"Oh shit. I didn't pay attention when they were telling us where it was. I thought you were!" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why is it always up to me! Why can't you be responsible for once?" I know I was bitching but still, everything was always my fault.

"Not my fault you weren't listing." She shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I care if we go or not."

"Oh grow up Rosalie. Stop being such a brat." She glared at me but I have mastered to the concept of ignoring her looks. "You can call for directions." I said and sat back in the seat. I knew it would kill her to have to call and ask for help, but she needed to get over it.

She huffed "I remember the name of the restaurant, let's just drive around we will find it. It's called like Pete's Italian or something like that."

For some reason, a light bulb turned on in my head. Wait…we used to eat there all the time when we were kids!

"Rose! I know where it is! We used to eat there all the time as kids. Its downtown somewhere!" I stepped on the gas and hightailed it out of the neighborhood since it was 7:00…whoops. What can I say…we tend to run late?

While driving on the interstate which would lead us downtown, the radio was on, and I decided to put the top down.

"What are you doing? You are going to mess up my hair! Then the wind will make my eyes water and then my mascara will run and I will be a mess!" Rose complained but I didn't budge.

"You are already a mess sweetheart." I smirked and continued to roll down the top. The interstate was surprisingly empty with only a few cars which made it easy to gun it. Rose was on "cop patrol" which was to basically watch out for any police that would be on the prowl.

I pulled off on the exit which would lead us to where we needed and we could finally hear ourselves think.

"Ohhhh shit I forgot! We get to meet our step sister!" I said. She was going to meet us at the restraint because she couldn't make it earlier. Something about vacation. Who knows? I only know that her name is Leah and is in like her second year of college.

"Yay." Rosalie mumbled and just turned the music up. I shook my head and just ignored her. She could be really moody sometimes.

I finally spotted the restaurant and pulled into the parking lot. I looked at the clock. We were about 20 minutes late.

Whoops.

I put the top back up and took out the keys, grabbed my purse and locked my door. I saw Charlie's Car and about 15 others. I did see a few familiar cars, but I couldn't place where they were from. Man I really need to get out more.

Rose, having to be the first to enter a room, ran in front of me and opened the door slamming in my face.

"Fuck you." I mumbled and walked in behind her. Walking up the lady at the front she said a few things and the lady smiled and said "Yes, right this way. They have been expecting you two ladies for a while." She gave us a condescending look and walked off the left.

We just smiled and flicked her off behind her back.

I saw her take a right behind a corner and we apparently had rented out our own section. I instantly recognized the faces mixed in at the table. The Cullens and McCarthys.

Fuck.

So that is what Sue meant by 14.

"Oh Hell no. There is NO way I am going in there now." Rose put her hands on her hips and stopped abruptly. I bumped into her back unsuspectingly and caused her to move forward a little bit. I rubbed my forehead and muttered a few profanities.

''I really should control my mouth.'' I thought to myself.

"Well we can't exactly bail. Its Seth's birthday and we need to meet Leah. If we are good, then maybe Charlie will let us out past 9 o'clock!" I whispered

My mother told Charlie it was up to him to set our curfew, but she also told him about recent escapades of ours. That is the main factor in why we have to be inside or at the house by 9. It's ridiculous. We usually left the house at 9 in New York. Sometimes even later.

"I know I know….but I need to think. Let's go to the bathroom." Rose grabbed my arm and turned me around in search of the bathroom.

The poor hostess probably thought we were still behind her. Ha-ha Bitch deserved that one...

Now off to go create some sort of plan in a restroom that we have to find first. Damn we should try to get a GPS.

**So hey guys :D **

**Any ideas of what should happen in the restaurant? Review and let me know your ideas!**

**And I know that there aren't any major things happening, but it is all about the baby steps!**

**Oh, and this is probably the story I am most focused on because this is the story that I have the most ideas for. I have a tiny case of writers block for my other two stories so please let me know if you have any ideas or details you would like in either story! **

**Thanks, **

**Vikkisecret42**


	14. I need your help : AU

Hey Guys =)

So I am coming out with two new stories and I know that many of you are thinking wtf woman? You already have three stories that you are working on.

Well, I know and you are right, but these to ideas just won't GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

So I decided to post the two summaries here, and then you pick by sending me a personal message or reviewing to tell me which one I should load. I will load the other one after I finish a story on this website; I just need to load at least one.

It continues to nag me until I tell someone about them.

SO

The first one is called…. (DRUM ROLL)

Presidential Exchange

Charlie Swan is one of President Carlisle Cullen's most trusted secret service agents. When the President and his family are threatened and put under attack, they must be hidden. So what happens when Edward Cullen is sent to live in Forks with the _charming _Bella Swan and forced to live a life he has never known?

And then the next one is one that has been stuck in my head for a while.

I am not positive of a title but I am thinking

"If this were a movie" Idk once you read the summary's let me know if you can come up with a better title.

Alice Brandon is in Critical condition In Forks Memorial Hospital after a tragic accident. Her best friend Bella is forced to return to the place she once called home to be with Alice in case these are her last moments. Alice was the only one Bella kept in contact with after she left straight after high school having to be reunited with old friends may bring out old feelings she thought she once left behind.

SO those are two ideas running through my mind. I also want to let people know that my other stories are my MAIN FOCUS right now. These are at the bottom.

Oh and the story where my mind is just on fire with right now is 'Back to the country'

For some reason that story has details and ideas just crowding into my head.

Thanks Guys :))


End file.
